


Savage

by bluecoins



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chanyeol's a dork and a sap, Eventual Smut, Language, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pining Baekhyun, Unrequited Love, basketball captain chanyeol, okay there's a lot of pining happening here, pining sehun, soccer captain luhan, there will be smut in ALL chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoins/pseuds/bluecoins
Summary: It’s a typical story, actually. An unrequited love over his best friend, a stupid affair with the basketball captain and that whole strange process of falling in love. Baek Hyun probably have had skipped few steps in the relationships 101, but oh well, what the hell.





	1. The First Time

 

Oh Se Hun was in love with Lu Han.

 

Truth to be told, it wasn’t a secret, really, because he basically declared them with a stupid drunken smirk like the smartass he was to the whole world on a daily basis. One would say that the negative effect it had on the recipient of such passionate confession wasn’t surprising, considering the fact that the stupid dick confessed to Lu Han on a daily basis since they were in middle school. Wide eyes, gangly limbs flailing about as he used to chase the other boy around back when they were still snotty brats. Lu Han hated him. It was expected. Baek Hyun always thought back then, and even now, that the elder’s snappish temper and cruel words were awoken from Se Hun’s persistently strange courting.  

 

Especially after _that_ embarrassing event back when he was in his 3 rd year of high school. Se Hun was in his 2nd year at that time, and it was the starting point of his soon to be much stranger courting. He wished he can forget them, but the memory was so ridiculously strong, it was imprinted in his brain like some blueprint of a fucking castle. Se Hun, clad in white bathrobe, red rose between his teeth while laid on Lu Han’s balcony would leave sort of lasting impression on anyone, surely. _“What were you thinking, really?”_ He’d asked. _“Nothing,”_ Se Hun told him honestly and he believed them. No sane person would do what he did, any day. Baek Hyun thought that both he and Lu Han might be scarred for life from the stupid prick’s action.

 

Lu Han hated Se Hun’s guts, and he made sure that the tall man knew of that specific detail well.

_“I don’t like you.”_

_“I’m not gay, I’m not interested in touching your dick and vice versa.”_

_“Seriously, stay away from me.”_

_“No, I don’t want to go out with you, but I_ **do** _want to kill you.”_

_“Stay away from me or I’ll burn your car with_ **you** _in it.”_

 

Se Hun just stupidly didn’t get the message because he was so used to everyone fawning over the ground he walked on.

 

 _Ah_.

 

The weather was nice that Thursday afternoon. Summer was near and Baek Hyun was glad for it. Bright sun, cool gentle breeze and finished assignments. He couldn’t help from allowing his eyes to drop closed and enjoyed the waves of calm rushing over him. The stone bench of the park was cool under him and the splashing sound from the fountain not far was a soothing balm to the chaos of noise from the world around him.

 

Just like this, he can imagine hearing his heartbeat.

 

They were calm despite the dull ache from his clenched chest. He wondered why organs worked in such a splendidly confusing way. With the way they contrast greatly like this, it made him more aware of that fact. Calm beating heart contrasting to the steady clench of his chest.  

 

“He’s beautiful,” the deep voice was dreamy from next to him.

 

“What part of him is beautiful again? His tree-trunk legs or his biceps?” He asked the younger honestly.

 

“He smiled at me yesterday.” The wistful sigh was nothing new. A change of subject, but Baek Hyun was used to the utter stupidity of it all.

“You mean that ugly looking snarl he did when he was chocking you?” His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

“Sure, he might be manhandling me at that time, but, _well_.” His jeans were tight when he pushed a hand into his pocket to fish out his phone.

 

“ _Manhandling_. Do you have some weird kink I need to know about, Se Hun-ah? Since when are you into weird S &M stuff?” It was a text on promotions for things he was not even interested in. With a grunt, he deleted them like any other day.

 

“I know I confessed to him three days ago, but I’m thinking of doing it again today.”

 

“No, don’t do it, man. He will try to choke you again.”

 

“I’ll come over to your place though if things go south.”

 

“I’ll just order some pizzas then. We both know that you will be staying over tonight again.”

 

“Have some faith in me.”

 

Byun Baek Hyun was twenty-two that year, a year older than his best friend Oh Se Hun and a year younger than his somewhat strange childhood friend and neighbour, Lu Han. Se Hun was in all states of fucked over Lu Han since middle school and Lu Han stood on this thin line between killing Se Hun or jumping over the ledge just to get away from the tall man.

 

And Baek Hyun?

 

 _Well_.

 

There was nothing special about him other than the fact that Baek Hyun too, just like his stupid best friend, was in all states of fucked over another man.

 

Over Oh Se Hun.  

 

===

 

From: Lu Han

To: Baek Hyun

Time: 4:15 PM

Text: Plz dnt let Oh Se Hun out of ur sight. Cup’s near, team REALLY needs 2 practice!!!!

 

He received a text from Lu Han later in the day. It didn’t help that the Chinese texted like a juvenile high school douchebag. Baek Hyun wondered if it was the whole doe eyes and fuckboy wannabe vibe the elder was trying to pull. But in any case, Se Hun, huh? Last Baek Hyun saw his best friend was when they had packed Subway at the park for lunch just earlier and he was dreadfully aware that it had already been two hours since. Didn’t Se Hun mention something about another attempt of confession?

 

From: Baek Hyun

To: Lu Han

Time: 4:20 PM

Text: Too late :’)

 

Lu Han was already in his final year. He was the captain of their college’s soccer club and for a straight-As motherfucker majoring in Actuarial Science, he was surprisingly really good at it. There was nothing remotely feminine about him at all, rough speeches and thick legged. His expressions were rough too and the sparks of testosterone oozed from him and his best friend, Kim Min Seok, whenever they walked by was so thick, people can basically grew chest hair.

 

_“But you have beautiful doe eyes.”_

_“You motherfucker –I will end you, Oh Se Hun, come back here!”_

 

From: Lu Han

To: Baek Hyun

Time: 4:21 PM

Text: I will castrate u n hv ur balls sent in a box 2 ur grndmthr

 

From: Baek Hyun

To: Lu Han

Time: 4:22 PM

Text: That is sick Lu, she’s 71…

 

It was tiring to see them chasing each other back and forth, if he was honest with himself.

 

Se Hun liked walking in snapbacks, confident stupid smirks, skinny jeans and all casual and fashionably chic. There was nothing feminine about him at all too. His voice was deep, he was tall, and his biceps and abs were no joke from being the ace of the college’s basketball team. And yet, he skipped a lot of practices just to watch the soccer team. It had gotten to the point that the basketball team’s captain basically had Baek Hyun’s number on speed dial to have him drag the man for practices. Of course to be fair, his best friend’s religious attendance to the soccer team’s practices will only provoke red and fire from Lu Han when he shouted series of bothersome love confession from the bench. The irony was sometimes, Baek Hyun didn’t need to drag his best friend for practices because Lu Han _will_ chase after Se Hun and the only protection the youngest can have was to be in the basketball gym where the other captain can provide a sort of safety haven. Baek Hyun honestly thought that Se Hun might really have a sick masochistic kink in secret, because his vexing routine _can’t_ be normal at all.

 

_“You look great in those white shorts, I love you!”_

 

If it wasn’t for the soccer team’s vice captain, Min Seok, he would like to think that Lu Han might be sitting contently behind bars now for murdering the aloof vain bastard.

 

So when his phone vibrated that Thursday evening, he can’t help from hunching his shoulders in as he groaned out loudly in the midst of the silence. He slouched further in his seat, lolling his head back and allowed the blaring white lights of the library to burn his eyes.  

 

Monday, Wednesday _and_ Thursday.

 

Practice day.

 

_“Do you know where my ace is?”_

 

No hello, no how are you –straight to the point, as usual.

 

“Try putting a leash on him next time, Park Chan Yeol, he’s not my dog.” He sighed in return.

 

 _“Is he with you or is he at the soccer field again? I swear to god, if Lu Han is not filing a report against him,_ **I** _will, just so that he can keep his dick on leash and come to practice.”_

 

“I don’t think that’s how it really works –”

 

_“Damn it, Byun, is he with you or not? The Cup is near, goddamn it, we need to practice!”_

 

“What, you think he’s with me?”

 

_“I’m going to drag him back by his balls until they’re ripped from his cock, just so you know.”_

 

“Seriously, Chan Yeol, I _really_ don’t think that’s how a person’s anatomy –”

 

Chan Yeol hung up with a resounding click.

 

 _Huh_.

 

What a dick.

 

===

 

That same night, Baek Hyun wondered if people ever just stop and look back at their life. Because truthfully, if looking back at his –he thought that he led a rather boring one. No sorts of colourful adventure he’d embarked in to boast off to people. It might make a person wonder about his love life too which was at the moment, **nil**. The last time he was in a relationship, his then girlfriend cried and told him that he was cruel.

 

_“I feel as though I’m the only one that’s really giving my all in this. This is not just sex, Baek Hyun, we’re in a relationship! Are you even trying?”_

 

Not enough effort, cold, one-sided.

 

The echo of small palm against his cheek resounded firmly in his head. He remembered how painful it was, the slap and the hurt watering her gaze when she broke it off. He wasn’t purposely doing it. He wished he can say that. He wished for many things, actually. He wished he can apologise to her for what an irresponsible man he had been. He wished he can apologise for not trying harder to fall in love with her despite the devoted effort she showered him in.

 

“ _Karma will get back at you one day.”_

 

What crap was she even talking about? **Karma**? Fate has been fucking him up for seven years over his feeling for his stupidly oblivious best friend. Just look at him now. The only phone calls he received daily were those from his mother asking about his meals, Se Hun’s whines and sighing over Lu Han’s so called beauty and Park Chan Yeol grumbling about and looking for his missing ace.

 

“Can we, like, have five more Cosmos please? Thanks.”

 

Se Hun was drunk.

 

Because there were only three of them that night and none of them even like the cocktail.

 

“Even though you don’t look or sound like it, deep down in my heart, I know you’re drunk.” Jong Dae told him with a tired grin.

 

Se Hun was so fucking drunk actually, but the world won’t be able to tell with the tone of his expression. Poker face, but he was, actually, _really_ drunk. So bad that he was ordering all sort of drinks from Jong Dae across of him instead of the bartender.

 

“He is _very_ drunk.” Baek Hyun corrected with a groan as he chug down what remain of his Heineken. _One_. Only **one** pint for him, and it was frustrating sometimes, because someone needed to be sober at the end of the night when all Baek Hyun wanted was to get so wasted that he won’t even remember his own name.

 

The pub was packed despite that it was only a Thursday night. The surrounding blocks of flat housing college students played a contributing factor to it, he deducted. They were lucky they got to score the booth at all, thanks to Jong Dae’s sharp eyes and quick legs. Everything was loud, from the stench of people, cologne, perfume, burgers and alcohols. Baek Hyun both loved and hated it. He hated the crowd, but he loved being surrounded by noises and rounds of good drinks. 

 

“I’m entitled to get drunk. I’m heartbroken.” Se Hun said with a nod and Jong Dae turned to Baek Hyun with furrowed eyebrows and a confused tilt of his head.

 

“Got rejected by Lu Han again, what else is new.” Baek Hyun sighed with a shrug from next to the stupid drunk and the man raised his pint of beer in agreement as if it was a new achievement.

 

“You’ve reached a new height of low, man.” Jong Dae grinned as he raised his own glass in return, clanking them against Se Hun’s.

 

“You’ll see one day, he will realise that he cares and we will have sex at the backseat of your car, Baek Hyun.” Se Hun sniffed. “He will see that my intention is pure and that I have a heart of gold.”

 

Except that Baek Hyun didn’t own a car and he didn’t think a man with glorious heart of gold will boast about the colourful state of his organs to the public _._ Plus, he was pretty sure that the saintly figure Se Hun was fabricating his actual persona with wouldn’t go parading around his intention of bedding another person in a car, let alone, in _public_.

 

 But –

 

“ _Yeah_ , sure buddy, sure.”

 

The night could’ve gone uneventful. Maybe they will spend another hour there listening to Se Hun’s imaginary chic-flick romanticised ending of him and Lu Han before Baek Hyun have to drag his drunken best friend home. It was only 11pm, but he didn’t think he would want Se Hun to be drunker than this because that will just be a pain in the ass.

 

But as it was, fate and karma were not too particularly fond of him. 

 

Because Jong Dae had arched an eyebrow as his eyes focused ahead behind Baek Hyun before his lips stretched into a huge Cheshire smile.

 

“Speak of the devil.” He said, but he might as well summon Satan himself when he pushed out a hand in a wave. “Lu!” He called and Baek Hyun didn’t know if he should bang his head against the table or just leave.

 

As expected, Se Hun whipped his head around before Baek Hyun can even swallow and sure enough, Lu Han was standing by the bar when he turned around. Min Seok was there with him too and there were few pretty girls surrounding them. The captain and vice-captain duo looked cosy with the attention on them. Dare he say, the always frowning Lu Han was actually now smiling at one rosey-blushing girl next to him.

 

“Lu Han!” Jong Dae called again and the elder finally snapped into attention before turning his head away until his eyes rested on them.

 

The sight of how quickly his light smile melted down into a long ugly frown was surreal. It was as if the very colour and life just faded from his skin and eyes, leaving remnants of ghostly shades contouring his feature like a jaded war veteran.

 

“ _Yah_! What is that face?” Se Hun practically shouted from next to him while Jong Dae chocked out a loud laugh and Baek Hyun thought that he was near tears at the thought of having to go through their stupidity at this particular place out of all.

 

“ _Your_ face is ruining my night, that’s what!” Lu Han shouted back.

 

“ _What_? Your night should begin with _my_ face, stupid!”

 

“Keep this up, the last face you will see might be mine.”

 

“Oh yeah? That does not sound bad at all! Who is that girl you’re with? Lu Han, if you want a girlfriend that badly, you should just date me! I love you!”

 

Baek Hyun didn’t know if he should just crawl under the table and cry or just beat the sense into the two men. Min Seok looked resigned as he locked his arms around the other man’s arm to hold him back and Lu Han looked as if he might just end another man’s life with the way he was obviously shouting his usual line of _“I will fucking kill you, motherfucking shit!”_

 

Suffice to say, Baek Hyun didn’t think the rosey-cheek smiling girl Lu Han was chatting up before will go back home with the elder at how he was behaving.

 

===

 

The cab ride was surprisingly quiet. Se Hun was snoring lightly with his head lolled onto the elder’s shoulder. It was time like this that the reality of his feeling for his best friend kicked in. Because they were so close like this, he can’t help from drinking the sight of long eyelashes fluttered shut, dots of freckles lining his cheeks and nose like careless scattering stars, and then there was the sight of pink plump lips huffing out every once in a while.

 

Even in sleep, Se Hun still whined and complained.

 

He long passed the stage of reckless unplaced giddiness and gushes of passion. If he was seventeen all over again, his face might burn degrees wrong, flushing red and palms clammy and cold. His stomach might clench in twisted agony and gravity might fuck him up, drowning him in dizzying butterfly high. 

 

But he was already twenty-two. What used to burn him white now had settle down into a dull ache. Rather than the desperation he was so used clinging to, now, his feelings had dampened into a force of habit. A ritual, in which Byun Baek Hyun only existed to be in love with his one year younger and foolish best friend. It didn’t hurt him anymore –he wasn’t happy about it, but he wasn’t exactly unhappy either.

 

It was 12.30 am that the phone call came in when Baek Hyun was done tucking a snoring Se Hun into his bed.

 

A quick glance to his phone showed that it was Lu Han calling, and he was calm when he swiped across the screen to answer it.

 

“What do you want after ruining my night?”

 

Lu Han’s chuckle was filled with guilt.

 

 _“Where are you now?”_ The question was soft, quick, and straight to the point.

 

“Se Hun’s place. Just done dropping him off.” He told him the truth, slowly walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him with a quiet click.

 

 _“Yeah? What’s your plan after this?”_ The sofa was soft when he slumped into them. Se Hun always blamed them for seducing him out of going to class. Excuses. He lived with his tax lawyer brother who owned a red California.

 

“Nothing. Maybe home. Jack off to your face and creampie all over your picture, then sleep.”

 

 _“Just because you basically grew up with me, that still does not excuse you from being murdered by me.”_ Lu Han sighed and Baek Hyun couldn’t help the grin splitting his face in two.

 

“What do you want? I’m not going back to my parents’ place if you want me to drop things to them.” They were neighbours after all back then, their parents’ apartments were still side by side.

 

_“Nah, I mean, don’t get your feathers puffed up, but I sort of feel bad that I almost kill your best friend at the bar just now. So meet me up at the Stooges. I’ll buy you shots until you’re drunk and drive you home so you won’t get molested.”_

 

“So you just want to get me drunk? What are you after, are you trying to whore me out to some coke-dealer or something?”

 

_“Asshole, I was just being nice. And plus, I know it’s been months since you last got laid and I might see some potential mates here. Both sexes implied. The male, especially, got a pretty solid resume.”_

 

See the thing was, while Lu Han was straight and Se Hun was Lu-Han-sexual, Baek Hyun sort of swing for both party. Men, women –he was a lover, not a fighter. He just happened to know how to appreciate both sexes.

 

“ _Sold_. See you in an hour.”

 

 _“Man, you are cheap.”_ Lu Han laughed.

 

Baek Hyun promptly hung up after that.

 

===

 

Stooges is actually a club one city away. It will take 30minutes to get there from Se Hun’s place by cab, and so by the time he got there, it was already twenty minutes past one. The place was at its peak, because the club was known to have special DJ guests spinning every Thursday, Baek Hyun was glad he had dressed decently and cleaned himself, well, _very_ ‘thoroughly’ before going out at all earlier that evening because he had been masturbating in the shower from repressed ‘urges’.

 

Bass vibrating under his sole, breathing up to his chest and he smiled when he trudged through the swamp of moving bodies until he saw the bar. Lu Han texted _juvenilely_ before that he will wait for him there, and with a struggle, Baek Hyun found a space to squeeze in and he ordered a beer for himself.

 

The bottle was cold in his grip and leaning his back against the counter like this, he can basically feel the beats of electro playing up his spine in a steady rhythm. He thought he recognised the beat. Allowing himself a small smile, he nodded his head to the beat of drums and felt his chest expand at the good rush filling him from just the simple move.

 

The crowds were still wild, jumping and dancing and it felt a little lonely.

 

From: Baek Hyun

To: Lu Han

Time: 1:29 AM

Text: Where are you, man?

 

The sip of beer was an easy slide down his throat and among the throngs of people, a pretty girl with short perm black hair with cat-eye eyeliner was smiling at him. She’d worn a crop grey top with black high-waisted shorts. His lips dried up with the suggestive sways of her hips, back arched as she moved to clap her hands together along the rhythm with the rest of the crowd. Green, purple and blue lights highlighting her feature and Baek Hyun smiled, straightening up, _ready_ to make his move.

 

Then there was a tap on his upper left arm. Startled, he turned his attention to his left, but only to see another person’s back, chatting excitedly with someone else. It was when he turned to his right that he came face to face with an obnoxious huge grin and familiar tousled deep red dyed hair.

 

“Ah, it’s you.” He sighed dejectedly.

 

“Evening,” the deep voice said, sounding chirpy even.

 

“Are you drunk?” He asked in response, because Chan Yeol was perpetually moody most of the time when he called Baek Hyun, it was a little unnerving to see him all smiling like this.

 

“Nah, just feeling good is all.” His grin widened, hand now warm as they rested at Baek Hyun’s back. His shoulders relaxed at the warmth, sagging in, _retreating_.

 

“Why are you looking like that? It’s creeping me out.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘creeping’ you out? What’s ‘creeping’ you out?”

 

“Your fucking happiness, that’s what.”

 

“Aw, come on now, you don’t mean that.”

 

He knew Chan Yeol way back during his first year of degree. Both of them were in the same course, Business Management, and they were almost always in the same class. He remembered the large almond shaped eyes, sweet, almost innocent smile that sometimes turned predator-like when he was leading an argument and winning.

 

They didn’t talk during the first two years, only last year, or to be précised, a year and three months ago did the tall man approached him about Se Hun.

 

_“You’re his best friend, right? Tell him to come to practice, or I’ll cut his dick off.”_

 

Because they were in the same class, it was unfortunate for them one day to be in the same group for some particular assignment. Because Chan Yeol was a general dick, he somehow became the group leader by default. He was firm, he was opinionated, he’d score Baek Hyun’s number then, and the shorter man somehow had become Se Hun’s unofficial mother hen to ensure his attendance to practice. He never knew peace after that.     

 

They were quiet after that, space almost non-existent between them with Chan Yeol’s arm still pressed at his back, sandwiched between his hot body and cold surface of the bar. Up this close, Baek Hyun couldn’t help studying the few freckles attractively colouring his cheeks. His lips were red and pouty. Almond shaped eyes casted downwards as he used his other free hand to pull out a carton of cigarette from the pocket of his white skinny chinos with a much struggle. Baek Hyun allowed his eyes to roam along the man’s tall feet. He saw that the hems of his pants were folded, breathing air to his ankle, and he looked back up to see that the tee he had on was actually grey, covered with an unzipped green bomber jacket, sleeves folded to his elbows.

 

With a relieved sigh, Chan Yeol finally managed to pull out a stick for himself, and he leaned closer to Baek Hyun.

 

“Fish out my lighter for me, babe? It’s in my back pocket.” The air blown when he talked was hot, and Baek Hyun thought the temperature must’ve risen up, somehow.

 

He pushed his hand into the back pocket of the other man. There was nothing soft about him, all taut and muscle, and Baek Hyun worked robotically as he light up the cigarette that hung carelessly between the tall man’s lips. It was a weird experience. It wasn’t as if he had never done this before. It was weird because he used to think that Park Chan Yeol was an annoying douchebag, his sudden awareness of the man’s hot body and good look was a bizarre realisation.

 

Baek Hyun knocked the butt of the lighter hard against the tall man’s forehead before placing the lighter into the pocket of his own varsity jacket, fully aware of his flirty move and the eyes following his every movement.

 

He turned around after that, scanning the crowd to look for Lu Han, but instead, he saw Do Kyung Soo sitting at one of the booths, a bottle of Vodka in his grip.

 

“There’s something wrong with your vice-captain.” He said, loud enough to catch Chan Yeol’s attention. The man reflexively swivel his head towards the said booth and heave out a deep sigh.

 

“I came here with him. Dude just walked straight to the bar, requested for a bottle and he’s been sitting there over an hour with that look. So yeah. There **_is_** something wrong with our vice-captain.” He groaned tiredly. Baek Hyun was honestly relieved at the distressed tone and he couldn’t help the grin he had on. Because he knew this, while it was strange to see Chan Yeol speaking so charmingly before, he was used to this weary and monotonous moody tone that was always on the verge of shouting to any breathing creature.     

 

Baek Hyun was basically shouted at every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, where each session will be responded with a yawn and biting fuck-offs.

 

He took a sip of his beer, swallowing the bitterness down and he leaned with more weight against the bar, indirectly pressing closer to the other man and he couldn’t help his question of “I once heard that he burned some delinquent’s –” “Head two years ago?” He looked up at the resigned tone when the man interrupted him. “Is it true, though?” He arched an eyebrow.

 

In addition to Kyung Soo’s maddened wide eyes, his hair was dyed deep red just like the other basketball captain. Both sides of his head were shaved, leaving a ruffled mess of fluffy red hair pushed up into a soft pompadour. His stature may be small, his height was nothing impressive too, but Se Hun told him about the man. Crazy footwork and speed. His stamina even rivalled their captain’s.  

 

“Yeah,” Chan Yeol sighed, huffing out white smokes. “Some guys were messing about with him or something one night, so he just straight up shove his cologne out from his gym bag and smashed the bottle on the guy’s head before lighting up his lighter. Then blackmailed them into not reporting. That was two years ago.” 

 

“I see.”

 

The silence ensued was understandable. Somehow the whole idea of the red haired man’s true nature made it hard for him to look away. He only did when a light touch was pressed to his beer before the bottle was easily taken away. He gave the taller man an unamused look as Chan Yeol gulped down his drink with a smirk. Arrogant shit, really, but he was hot as fuck.

 

“Tell you what though, Se Hun’s way of courting Lu Han is all wrong.” He said confidently.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“He needs to strategize. It’s all about the timing and who’s there.”

 

The music was still playing loudly, and Chan Yeol basically had to press his lips to Baek Hyun’s ear and shouted just to be heard.

 

“So tell me.” He shouted back. “Tell me the strategy.”

 

Chan Yeol’s grin was wide, almost cynical even and he leaned down again.

 

“Min Seok.” He said. “Your key man is Min Seok. Lu Han can’t beat him up when Min Seok’s around because he’s stronger and Lu Han is one strike away from match suspension.”

 

“What? For real?”

 

“His temper is the real deal, the coach gave him an earful about it and won’t hesitate to take him out from matches. So as long as Min Seok is there, Se Hun is safe.”

 

“That’s a shitty strategy, asshole.”

 

“Is it, though?”

 

Baek Hyun didn’t know why his lips tingled when he saw Chan Yeol wrapped his lips around the neck of the bottle and tilted them, Adam’s apple bobbing at each swallow. His heartbeat had been going wild for a while, beating hard and hard and hard, it was driving him a little breathless and crazy. His chest was tightening in, and most of all, crazy as it might be, he thought he might want to fuck Park Chan Yeol to the moon and back.

 

“Hey, here’s another advice,” Chan Yeol said, lips hot against the shell of his ears, “Quit chasing Se Hun around and come play with me. I’ll make a better playmate.”

 

Of course.

 

“ _Oh_ , you complacent fuck.” He sighed tiredly, because honestly, who wouldn’t want to do just that? He heard of the rumours going around, about the basketball team captain’s supposedly _prowess_ in bed. He wasn’t curious before and he will not going to be curious then. Despite how Se Hun had verified of his stamina and the handsome size dick he bagged between his skinny thighs, Baek Hyun was in no way interested.

 

It was not morally sound, he had thought. The man might as well be Se Hun’s father or brother with the way he behaved every time during practice, it was so wrong to deal with the idea of the two of them hooking up.    

 

But four months of abstinence.

 

It had been four months since he got laid. Five months with another man to be précised, four months with a girl. He wasn’t desperate, per say, but beating his own dick and shoving his own dainty fingers into himself these past months only painted a whole different story, that he was actually fucking pent up. That was the simplest truth and not a lie. 

 

Chan Yeol still had Baek Hyun’s beer in his grip and he couldn’t help from allowing his eyes to roam over the lean and long muscular body. The tall man was facing ahead to the dance floor, strobes of lights colouring his face –purple, blue, green. His eyelashes were long, his complexion was fair albeit darker than his own. He wondered if it was resulted from the usual street games Se Hun told him about, those he would usually involve in most weekends. His arms were toned, vein protruding his skin in lines. He usually didn’t have a particular criteria from taking anyone home, because he believed that a chemistry between him and a partner played a robust role to a good night. He didn’t want to have an awkward sex at the end of the day, to be honest.

 

But Chan Yeol?

 

Damn it, he was a very fine specimen.

 

Baek Hyun looked down to himself. Well, he didn’t really look bad that night. In his haste to go out earlier, he had donned on a pair of washed light blue skinny jeans, grey loose tee and an electric blue with white sleeves varsity jacket his ex-girlfriend gave him.   

 

“Lu Han set us up, didn’t he?” He asked after a while and the huge grin that met him when the other man turned to him was a clear answer. “He’s no longer here, is he?”

 

“Nope. I’m the fine gentleman with the solid resume.”

 

“Are you clean?”

 

“Tested two weeks ago, no red flags.”

 

“Then fuck it,” He sighed, “Let’s have sex.”

  

===

 

Baek Hyun had never been a fan of rough and passionate veracious sex, but damn it that night, he was basically begging for Chan Yeol to destroy his ass. The tall man’s skilful mouth and tongue eating his ass out earlier might contributed to that cause, resulting in Baek Hyun being on knees, sucking him off desperately with drool dripping down his chin and begging to be fucked like he secretly was some wanton man-whore. 

 

Chan Yeol had complied with glee, and here Baek Hyun was, crying and moaning for more and more and more.

 

The wooden headboard clanked noisily against the wall despite his hard grip. His breath was rudely knocked off with each of the tall man’s fast and delirious thrust. His knees were digging hard into the mattress and his chest was crushed into the sheet from the weight of Chan Yeol’s hard grip on his back as he drilled into him over and over again.

 

Sweat trailed down his forehead in beaded droplets, Baek Hyun mouthed the grey bedsheet and the fabric was dampening from his drool. Tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes as he allowed his body to shake along the taller man’s rhythm, his chest tightening in, just like his balls. Orgasm lurking at the horizon, but there wasn’t enough stimulation to tilt him tumbling over the edge.  

 

“Y-your dick is so hard,” Baek Hyun sobbed out the truth, almost a whine.

 

Chan Yeol’s dick was solid hard, plunging in and out. Baek Hyun didn’t want to think about how embarrassingly whiny he was sounding, whimpering into the bedspread, tilting his ass up shamelessly like a fucking cat in heat and listening to the fastening tempo of the headboard hitting the wall urgently. It felt good, Chan Yeol fucking him open like this felt so fucking _good_.

 

Chan Yeol’s sudden cease in movement made him shudder, goosebumps breaking his skin, and the man was quick to pull out before grabbing at his waist and turned him around, having him lain on his back. Baek Hyun’s eyes were droopy when he wrapped both arms around another lean neck and pulled down, licking into the eager lips as Chan Yeol kissed him hard. He pushed both his legs up and wrapped around slender waist, toes curling in and he keened into the kiss when Chan Yeol’s torso crushed onto his as the man pushed his cock in, immediately resuming his urgent pace.

 

“You like it? I feel s-so good, Baek Hyun.”

 

Their thighs collided in loud slaps, smooching sound filled the air from their hurried and messy kisses, echoing through the whole room and he felt light and heavy at the same time.     

 

The kiss was wet and noisy, but Chan Yeol was probably one of the best kissers he’d ever met. His face felt warm from being pressed so close like this. Chan Yeol’s meat pressing his hole so wide opened with each of his rough thrust felt so fucking good, shooting electric up through his whole body. Baek Hyun couldn’t help from allowing guttural moans to chorus after each of his movement. He was desperate – _so_ fucking desperate actually with the urge to come, his head was going blank.

 

“I want to cum, Chan Yeol, make me cum, _please_ ,” He begged, sobbing as he pulled away from the kiss and lolled his head back into the pillow, huffing out hot and wet air as he arched his body like a coiled spring. He cant his hips up urgently with a desperate whine to meet the tall man’s thrust and it was dizzying, but it was _just_ not fucking enough. Chan Yeol mouthed his throat in bruising suckle was not helping either, imprinting flushed skin with marks.   

 

“Well, sweetheart, we both have to work together for that.” Came the strained and breathy chuckle and Baek Hyun bit his lips when the tall man dropped back his head at the column of his throat after that, prompting trail of goosebumps to break out all over his skin for the thousands of times with his bruising kisses and bites.

 

Cold fingers then wrapped around his wrist before one of his arms was pulled away from the long neck. Baek Hyun licked his lips when Chan Yeol slightly pull his head back, allowing wet tongue to lap around his fingers, wetting the palm with spit and Chan Yeol then guided them down between their torsos. His palm was bigger when they cover over his, wrapping them around Baek Hyun’s dick.

 

They continued like that, Chan Yeol’s continuous thrusting and his hand moving over his as Baek Hyun jerked himself urgently along the burning pace. Chan Yeol’s face was red, it was an uncomfortable position, Baek Hyun knew, and his moans were loud as he cursed nonsensical things at the column of Baek Hyun’s neck before biting down hard.

 

Baek Hyun came after that with a scream when the sensation became too much.


	2. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry for posting this so late despite the fact that this fic is basically completed. Blame the uni, blame the whole frickin education system hnghhhhh But anyways. Please take note that there's a whole bunch of smut in this chapter. But yeah. Enjoy!

The next time Baek Hyun woke up, everything was blue.

 

The sheet was cold under his tummy, and with a glance up, he saw the white curtain ruffled with the soft breeze. The window pane was white, modern tall rectangular windows lining the wall. No sunlight, morning was at its crisp beginning and the cold air was slowly diminishing, but still there.  Baek Hyun twisted his body around and sat up with a grimace, a little sore and taut, and a little lost in a stranger’s place. 

 

He’d been here before a few times. Because Lu Han was one of his best friends and he was close with the basketball captain. Often Lu Han would drop by the other man’s place to discuss new budgets rewarded by the student council for each of their team. Sometimes they talk about recruitments, giving useful tips in managing their own team. Most of the other times though, they discussed about events, about club conflicts that needed immediate opinion and Baek Hyun was already familiar with the place. Usually, they were brief because it had felt awkward for Baek Hyun to be there. He and Chan Yeol were nothing more than just classmates. He was only the middle man between the basketball captain and his ace.

 

The whole place was the very definition of neat. A medium sized studio apartment at the outskirt of the city. The bed was stacked at the edge of the room with walls made of nothing, but glass, stood as a partition in between the bedroom and the living room. The whole studio was floored in white marble except for the light wooden floor for the bedroom. The sofa and armchair were white too and the carpet was grass green.   

 

Baek Hyun walked out from the room with slow and précised steps. He eyed the neatly folded clothes at the arm of the sofa with a tired smile. It was ridiculous how neat everything was when he remembered vividly how their clothing were scattered throughout the whole apartment in the midst of their messy make out session before Chan Yeol finally pushed him onto the bed the night before and reduced him into a wreck.

 

The man was all over him the previous night, heavy weight crashing into him like a rude reminder that that was where either of them belonged. But ironically, Park Chan Yeol was missing that morning. Baek Hyun plucked his folded boxer from the couch and slid them on. His sigh was deep and confused as he settled on the white couch, staring ahead at the black TV with a blank head.

 

There was a twist knotting in his chest, and he wondered since when a simple mindless sex can leave him this hollow and blue. He blamed it on the numbness from the still rising sun, blue and cold and empty. **He didn’t know how long he’d sat there** –motionless and blank as he stared ahead to the white painted wall behind the TV, studying the huge framed picture of a pineapple, of all things. Painted in fucking gold. 

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been there, motionless in solitude until the room was no longer blue, and everything was starting to brighten up. The numb coldness had dissipated into moderate warmth, heat crawling in from the opened windows. **He didn’t know how long he’d sat there** –it could be minutes, it could be hours for all he knew. It was then that he thought he heard the jingling sound of keys and he turned left to see the entrance door pushed open.

 

He didn’t know what to think when he saw the tall gorgeous man walked in. 

 

Chan Yeol was dressed in a simple loose white shorts and an electric blue muscle tee. His skin glistened with a sheen layer of sweat and their eyes locked when the man looked up. A smile broke out from his lips easily, and Baek Hyun couldn’t help from returning the gesture at the genuinity of it.

 

“I didn’t peg you to be the running type.” He teased when the tall man put aside his running shoes into the cabinet by the door.

 

“I’m the basketball club’s captain, _noob_.” Chan Yeol snorted, “The cup is near, need to get myself in shape and all.” Chan Yeol told him easily before crossing the floor to him. What he didn’t expect was for the taller man to lean down and drop a peck to his lips before pulling away with a stupid grin. “What do you think I do to maintain my guns and stamina? Sex is not enough, you know.” He was pretty sure Chan Yeol was expecting the thwack he threw the other man, because it was so easy for Chan Yeol to capsize both of his arms while he hovered in front of him.

 

“Shit, you’re drenched in sweat,” He complained, but the tall man ignored him. He instead pushed Baek Hyun’s two arms and plastered them onto the sofa next on either side of his head as he leaned down.

 

The kiss was simple, no complication, really, and Baek Hyun closed his eyes as he allowed the other man to straddle him before warm palm pushed at his chest until he was laid on his back.

 

===

 

People tend to have this silly misconception of Oh Se Hun. Because of his aloof straight lined smiles and his nonchalant face and attitude, it was easy to live with the idea that the younger man was a shallow douchebag with symmetrical face and pretty smile. Hell, it was easy for Baek Hyun to see the man just as that, except that he knew Se Hun was actually more than what he tended to lead people on with.

 

He wasn’t deep, per say, but Oh Se Hun was a man who lived on strict principles.

 

Honesty.

 

Sincerity.

 

Straightforwardness.

 

And so when he said that he loved a person, no matter how careless his words may be, he really meant it. Because Se Hun did not know of lies. It often landed him into trouble, like how strongly his brother had reacted when he knew of Se Hun’s inclination towards Lu Han. It resulted in his car being confiscated for four months before the elder realised how foolish everything was because his younger brother’s feeling won’t budge, and he loved Se Hun too much to allow the awkwardness between them grew.

 

Baek Hyun respected that the most about Se Hun.

 

It was admirable, prompting envy and jealousy so easily from himself.

 

Because while Oh Se Hun was so sure of himself, so familiar with what he wanted and so driven to get them, Baek Hyun lived in a limbo.

 

Average grades, average look, hell, he honestly didn’t know what he really wanted in his life.

 

===

 

Lu Han had a shitty phone.

 

It had nothing to do with anything, but he can’t ignore the fact that this was, well, _a known fact_. Because the man was stingy, most of his money was spent on new shoes or shitty douchebag jerseys. _“I’m a sportsman, jersey is a must. We didn’t use varsity jackets for_ **fashion** _, Baek Hyun.”_ Which was absurd. Baek Hyun was not fashion conscious enough to even use a varsity jacket to look good.

 

_“Where have you been? You’ve been missing since Thursday night.”_

 

The sheet was cool when he got into his bed that afternoon. Baek Hyun lived with Jong Dae and a senior called Yi Xing who happened to be the basketball vice-captain Do Kyung Soo’s classmate. The 3-bedded apartment they rented was not particularly too spacious, but it was comfortable enough to accommodate all three of them. Se Hun would hang out at his place daily, sleeping at least twice a week. On nights like that, it tended to cause conflict to Baek Hyun, because he can’t decide if he should just act upon his instinct and allow himself to bask in the other man’s presence or if he should just strangle the younger to death with him clinging to Baek Hyun so tightly, it was hard to breathe. 

 

“Well, not that long, surely, you’re just exaggerating.” He finally sighed out as he plugged his phone to the charger.  11%. The phone died while he was at Chan Yeol’s place and the twenty minutes’ drive from the man’s place to his gave him the chance to hook his phone up to the tall man’s powerbank, but only long enough to have it charged up to 11%. 

 

 _“It’s a Saturday afternoon now, you’ve been missing since Thursday night.”_ Lu Han said in a straight tone.

 

“Technically, it _was_ an early Friday morning, so take your pick, man.” He laughed. “But c’mon, let’s be real now. This is actually about Se Hun, yeah?”

 

_“Fucking dick is a loose cannonball while you were away. I almost got suspended from the stunt he pulled yesterday, for Christ’s sake.”_

 

“Funny, you’re not even a Christian –”

 

“ _Fuck off, that has nothing to do with anything.”_

 

“I don’t think –”

 

_“Wait, so were you with the basketball captain this whole time?”_

 

“Which reminds me, you fucking set us up!”

 

_“So it’s true, then?”_

 

“What’s true?”

 

_“That you were with him that whole time?”_

 

Well, _yeah_ , he was.

 

Chan Yeol fucked him on his couch last morning after his morning run and Baek Hyun sucked him off when they showered after that. The captain made him omelette for lunch, justifying that the godly delicacy was still acceptable despite how the clock had ticked to 1pm. Baek Hyun didn’t minded it though, because Chan Yeol made it up to him by connecting his laptop to his big ass TV and played Stranger Things. He should’ve focused on the series, except that he was preoccupied with licking into Chan Yeol’s mouth and allowing the tall man’s huge palms to manoeuvre them until Baek Hyun was basically splayed in his lap. Baek Hyun rode Chan Yeol that night slow and teasingly until Chan Yeol begged him to drop the whole shit, because it was unbearable, crying out that _“My dick is so hard, it will fall off Baek Hyun,_ **please** _, let me fuck you proper, I will fuck you real good, just please, I’m going to die.”_ They fucked twice that night and again just this morning before Chan Yeol drove him back and they made out in the car. 

 

So yes, that was that.

 

“I got to give it to you, man.” He finally admitted with a sigh.

 

_“What?”_

 

“He’s the best lay I’ve ever had.”

 

_“Dude, what did I tell you? Solid resume, man.”_

 

The thing about Lu Han, he was an arrogant little shit growing up. Because he was brilliant, borderlining genius, actually, and he was really good with soccer. Baek Hyun knew him well, they basically grew up together seeing that the man’s family home was just next to Baek Hyun’s. So he recognised the underlying arrogance in the other man’s tone, and he hated it when the man thinks that he was always right.

 

“Wanna know something, though?”

 

_“What? That I’m always right? Pfft man, I know.”_

 

Lu Han had a shitty phone.

 

“Chan Yeol’s dick was the biggest one I’ve ever rode.”

 

His phone will always freeze up after he made a call, resulting in him always relying for the other party to hang up first after a conversation because he _literally_ can’t.

 

_“Oh no –”_

 

“Shit, I didn’t even know if it was actually possible at all? But he made it work.”

 

_“Baek Hyun, I really don’t want to know about this –”_

 

“He is so good, _shit_ , we actually did it eight times in total in just two days.” A little bit exaggerating, but also sort of true? “Let me tell you, I’m sporting a boner just thinking about what we did.” Chan Yeol was the biggest, he was the best lay, hands down to that, but they didn’t do it eight times, _no_ , it was possible, _yes_ , but Baek Hyun was not exactly known for his stamina. He fucking came dry after that last one, actually, it was intense, albeit a little embarrassing, truth to be told.

 

_“I need you to hang up, please.”_

 

Lu Han can end the phone call himself.

 

“His dick was solid rock. I never thought that my ass can be stretched that wide, but _ngh_ , shit, it was _so_ good, man.”

 

_“You’re disgusting –shit, never mind, I’ll hang up myself!”_

 

He can end the phone call himself. He just needed to dismantle the battery from his phone. He was lucky he didn’t use iPhone, but it sucked because he had a bulky hard cover for his Note II.

 

“We made so much mess.”

 

_“I’m not listening!”_

 

“My crotch is still sore. He stretched my feet so wide apart.”

 

_“I’m tearing off my phone cover now, then I’ll come to your place and kill you!”_

 

The conversation ended with a loud clank.

 

With a smirk, he placed his phone onto his chest. 

 

===

 

In another life, Baek Hyun thought that Park Chan Yeol must be a romantic.

 

Because that Monday after their afternoon class, Chan Yeol had waited for him outside, leaning against the railing by the hallway with a can of green lemon tea he’d score from the vending machine. Baek Hyun took the offering with an arched eyebrow, noticing that the lid of the can was already popped open and told him –

 

“I swear to god, I have no idea where your ace is.”

 

Because Monday. So, _practice_. It was only logical for him to assume that.

 

Chan Yeol’s laugh sounded wonderful. His face just lighted up and his smile, shit, they did wonders to Baek Hyun’s stomach. It wasn’t particularly hot that afternoon, but he couldn’t help, but wonder, why was the temperature rising? Summer was still three months away, but goddamn it, Park Chan Yeol was a fine specimen, standing in black skinny jeans, white loose tee and a black and white chequered shirt slung on and Baek Hyun swore he was sweating.

 

Baek Hyun grinned as he took a sip of his drink, leaning against the railing just next to the tall man. His bagpack was squashed between his weight and the cold steel, the breeze was gentle against his skin. Chan Yeol took a gulp of air as he settled down, cheeks pink and he leaned closer to him. He pressed his side against Baek Hyun, eyes bright as he drunk up the sight of the other shorter man. His fingers were warm as they wiped over Baek Hyun’s arm in a fleeting graze, almost accidental if not for the way his eyes were tracing his movement hungrily.

 

“Thanks for this.” Baek Hyun said, raising his canned drink a little and Chan Yeol’s smile was nonchalant as his eyes roamed over the other man. Baek Hyun allowed the gaze, because why wouldn’t he? The chance of him being checked out by another beautiful person like this was pitifully not frequent.  

 

“You know,” Chan Yeol grinned as he leaned down towards him, voice hushed down into a whisper. They were near, the heat wasn’t even that bad, but Baek Hyun swore he could feel his face flushing up. “You will need all the liquid back after the mess we made last Friday.”  

 

Baek Hyun’s chortling snort was ungallant and the laugh he howled after that was unholy and plain obscene, it attracted onlookers from the passing students and even a dirty glance from their exiting lecturer. He was laughing so hard actually, that the canned drink in his grip shook along with him and the cold liquid spilled out all over his fingers down to his forearm. Chan Yeol, on the other hand, was bowing frantically to the lecturer with an apologetic grin that all of them knew was not sincere at all.

 

The punch to his forearm after the lecturer walked away was not painful, but it got him calming down at least. Chan Yeol had a dreamy quality in his stare, and it caught him a little off guard. The man slid his hand down before hooking his pinky between the belt-loop of Baek Hyun’s skinny jeans.

 

“We have practice at 4.”

 

“That’s an hour away.”

 

“Yeah, wanna come?”

 

There was plentiful of excuses Baek Hyun can use to reject the man’s offer. He had tonnes of tutorial he needed to finish up, he needed to get a jumpstart on his assignment, because he needed to be on par with the impossibly smart Chan Yeol, who was also his group leader.

 

“I don’t want to see Se Hun making a fool out of himself.”

 

“You’ll be surprised with how good he actually is.”

 

“Will I?”

 

“He’s the ace for a reason.”

 

“Or maybe you’re just a shitty captain with no eye for talent.”

 

“ _Brah_.”

 

Baek Hyun grinned and eyed the pathway that will lead to the washroom. He ended up on his knees five minutes later in one of the cubicles with Chan Yeol’s dick hard and heavy in his mouth. Chan Yeol’s fingers tightening around his strands of hair after a particular suction was arousing, and the way his head was pressing hard against the wall of the cubicle was beautiful, presenting Baek Hyun with the chance to drink up the view of his neck stretching in a delicious arch.

 

But he went to the practice after that.

 

Eight minutes after he had settled on one of the benches, Lu Han’s loud voice threatening death and gore followed after a running grinning Oh Se Hun.

 

===

 

It became a strange routine after that.

 

That week was a crazed mess, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday were all about attending the tall man’s practice before Chan Yeol drove them to his place and fucked Baek Hyun to the seventh sky. Chan Yeol will wait obediently for Baek Hyun outside of the class after their lecture, hands sometimes offering candies, chocolates or drinks. 

 

Baek Hyun was ridiculously addicted to all the things that Chan Yeol did –the few kisses he would sneak in before driving off, or the soft touches in class whenever Baek Hyun passed him by. He was never this riled before, this flustered, and honestly, he didn’t know what to do about the strange condition he was blissfully stuck in.

 

“I’m going to wash up for a bit.” Baek Hyun told Chan Yeol three Thursdays later, picking at his shirt and he cringed as they stuck to his skin from the sweat when he started to unbutton himself, “I’m all sticky now, I wanna die.” They had presentation earlier in their afternoon class. Chan Yeol’s booming voice captured the attention of their classmates, the points Baek Hyun had gathered made their lecturer smiled pleasingly, and Chan Yeol presenting in fitting light blue shirt tucked into a slim-cut grey pants had Baek Hyun all hot and bothered.

 

“Why bother. We’re going to get sticky anyway, later on.” Chan Yeol grinned drunkenly before he winked as he slouched onto the couch with a pleased sigh, feet propped onto the coffee table when he switched the TV on. His skin had already cooled down enough after the sweat he made from the practice. The muscle tee was loose around his figure.

 

“Eat shit, motherfucker.” Baek Hyun grunted as he threw his white shirt to the unsuspecting man and the loud cry he pulled from Chan Yeol was actually cute. 

 

The water was warm as he stood under the rainshower. Steam was slowly rising and fogging up the glassed shower cubicle. He expected the warm arms circling his waist from behind and he’d anticipated the soft lips tracing his shoulders, raising the hairs on his skin. Gentle. He liked how contrast everything was with the world Chan Yeol lived in. Black and white, gentle and rough –just like the rough pad of his fingers rubbing the skin by his hip in soft circles.

 

Chan Yeol loosened his embrace when Baek Hyun turned around until it was easy for him to kiss the tall man. “I’ll help you clean up.” He said between their kisses, and Baek Hyun nodded blindly, uncaring as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s small waist, enjoying the sensation of wet skin under his touch as his palms skittered down Chan Yeol’s ass, meshing the tout muscle between his fingers, arousing pleased hisses.

 

There was the sound of the shampoo being pumped out before Chan Yeol’s voice echoed through the whole bathroom. “Close your eyes.” He said, “I don’t want the suds getting into your eyes.” And Baek Hyun did, closing his eyes uncaringly and relishing in the warmth of the man’s palm as he lathered the shampoo on his head, fingers scrubbing his scalp while warm lips mouthed the side of his throat in soft suckle and bite.

 

Chan Yeol’s body was bent a little awkwardly from this position, but Baek Hyun pressed his lips to the skin of the man’s clavicle, arms tightening as he gasped out breathless quiet moans at the attention. Chan Yeol pulled away after a while, pulling both of them under the shower as he carded his fingers through Baek Hyun’s wet strands, washing down the white suds. He ignored the noises that followed after, only when warm slickly fingers rubbing down his ass that he bit his lips, resting his head against the wet shoulder again, shielding his eyes from the onslaught of water before the tall man pushed both of them a little away from the shower until only their shoulders were grazed by the warm water.

 

“I’ll help you clean up.” Chan Yeol told him again and he almost smiled, until he felt a slickened finger rubbed down between his ass cheeks, right above his puckering hole. He allowed his body to relax against the touch, breathing shallowly as the tip of the finger continued to stroke in line, rubbing and scrubbing. The shower gel made everything much slicker, and Baek Hyun bit his lips as a moan slip through when the tip of Chan Yeol’s rough finger breached in. Heat was rising up, and Baek Hyun didn’t even know if it was the water or the other man in general. His heartbeat was beating in maddened staccato, tummy clenching up at the uncertainty of what the other had in mind and he licked his drying lips, unknown hunger making him empty and hollow.

 

Chan Yeol didn’t waste more time, pushing the finger deeper before pulling out and jammed in two more fingers along that one after that. A pace was created, and Baek Hyun grew breathless as the fingers brushed up against all surface of his wall, thrusting in and out in a consistent speed. His lips felt dry when he licked them, warm water was a constant drum against his skin and Chan Yeol’s dick was half hard against his torso. The tall man then pulled out all his three fingers after a while. Baek Hyun looked up when he saw the man pumped more shower gel onto his palm and he lolled his head back against the hard chest when the man grabbed at both of their hardening cocks, palms slicking their members with the thick liquid in a lazy pace.

 

“Wanna take over from here?” Chan Yeol asked, voice hoarse with need.

 

He nodded numbly as he pushed his two hands between their bodies, fingers enveloping around their shafts and he moaned lustfully at the slick of the shower gel. The pleasure was dizzying, but he worked on their cocks at a slow pace, focusing more on to enveloping their meat with the gel that was starting to bubble up from the mixture of water. Chan Yeol grabbed his ass with his two palms rather suddenly after that with a loud slap. His fingers were long and thick as they meshed his flesh rather intently and Baek Hyun couldn’t help from pushing himself against the tall man’s long torso, gasping when their cocks and his hands crushed between their weights.

 

It was sudden when Chan Yeol used his fingers to part his cheeks apart. The move made Baek Hyun blushed crimson, and the moan he cried out when the man pushed in his two slickened indexes from his two hands in one go was embarrassing. Chan Yeol played like that for a while, pulling and stretching his cheeks out until the muscle relaxed at the intrusion and Baek Hyun was panting harshly when the tall man pushed in his two middle fingers to join in as he proceeded with the continuous stretching. It stung a little now, but his cock was leaking as Chan Yeol kept up his pace, stretching and stretching, pushing in and pulling out.  

 

Baek Hyun was almost screaming when Chan Yeol pulled all his fingers out before pushing in again, this time with more fingers. They were long, his fingers were thick and Baek Hyun tore his hands away from between their bodies, grabbing helplessly at the man’s forearm, legs jelly-like and weak as he leaned his full weigh against the other man, rutting his cock against the other man wantonly and desperately.

 

It felt so good.

 

It felt so fucking good.

 

“C-Chan Yeol,” He keened, desperate and he looked up.

  
Chan Yeol’s face was red and he was breathing heavily.

 

“How many fingers am I putting in?” He asked, eyes shifting until they settled onto the shorter man’s face. Baek Hyun clenched his eyes shut and plastered his face by the man’s chest, body hunching in, hole clenching so tightly around the fingers. It felt so fucking tight. He whimpered when Chan Yeol pushed so much deeper into him, and he felt so fucking full.

 

“I-I don’t –Chan Yeol, _please_.” He cried out, “ _God_ , please.”

 

He didn’t know, he didn’t know what he was asking for. He lost count. It can’t be all in, can it? Were there three? Four?

 

The man’s pace was inconsistent inside him, he was hard beyond belief and he thought that he might just come like this, rutting against Chan Yeol like a dog in heat as the man continued with working in his ass. His walls were clenching and unclenching around the intruding digits –it was a _really_ tight fit.

 

“C’mon, babe, t-tell me.” Chan Yeol moaned brokenly as he rutted along the other’s desperate move, and Baek Hyun cried out at the dizzying sensation. His cries were muffled when he clamped his lips over one of the tall man’s pert nipples, and Chan Yeol’s groan was deep and loud.

 

“Three? F-four? I don’t know, Chan Yeol!” He sobbed, straightening up at Chan Yeol’s now consistent pace, at the built up tension, orgasm shaping up and he crushed his weight more to allow their bodies to press impossibly closer. Their cocks were more aligned with this position and Chan Yeol was crying out obscene things as their meats rutted together like this, direct contact.

 

“S-six,” Baek Hyun whimpered when Chan Yeol gasped out the truth harshly, biting at Baek Hyun’s throat and sucking the flesh between his teeth, “I’m fucking you with _all_ my six fingers, _baby_ , and you’re doing so fucking well.”    

 

Baek Hyun came after that with a loud cry echoing through the whole bathroom.

 

Later on, Baek Hyun had straddled the other man on his lavish king sized bed. Chan Yeol’s touches burned his skin and his cries were vulgar, just like the slapping sound of their skin at Chan Yeol’s urgent and ridiculous speed. Baek Hyun was immobilised, his head was crushed between the other man’s shoulder and neck as Chan Yeol’s fingers dug deep into the flesh of his hips in a scorching grip, locking him in one position as he fucked up into him like this while lain on his back, hips moving in a mad pace.

 

The headboard clanked loudly against the wall, and Baek Hyun’s screams were unadulterated in pure pleasure and agony. The springs of the mattress whined and loud as Chan Yeol jackhammered into him at an abusing speed. Baek Hyun arched his body up, pushing both of his palms to either side of the man’s head in attempt to push himself up, but it was no use. Chan Yeol’s grip was solid, he can’t reposition himself and the other man’s face was red, skin glistened with sweat and bang swept back with his eyes clenched shut as he lolled his head back, body like a machine as if its sole purpose was to fuck –fucking into Baek Hyun and fucking and _fucking_.   

 

“Chan Yeol!” He screamed panicky, eyes widened manically as his prostate was hit on with précised abusing aim. It was making him crazy, he was sobbing, pleasure was wreaking havoc through his whole body, euphoric liquid fire burning through his vein, because Chan Yeol’s grip was hard, Baek Hyun can’t move and he was lost to the oversensitivity overloading him as the man repeatedly fucking him at this angle at a speed train pace. “Chan Yeol! Oh my god, Chan Yeol, I’m gonna cum!” He cried, face falling to its former position by the other man’s throat as he shoved a hand between their body, grabbing at his pathetically leaking cock. “You’re going to **break** me, _shit_ , C-Chan Yeol – _Chan Yeol_!”

 

The pace, if only, grew more urgent and after only two more strokes, Baek Hyun came with a long wanton scream, voice breaking as his eyes rolled back before his body collapsed onto Chan Yeol’s slickened chest. He felt lightheaded, his whole body was tingling with pleasure and goosebumps were breaking out from his skin at the oversensitivity from Chan Yeol’s still crazy thrusts. He felt numb, over fried with tingles of electric and oversensitivity and his body rocked along the man’s speed, before finally, after that last few thrusts, Chan Yeol came with a deep cry.

 

The bedsheet was damp from their sweat and wet hair. Baek Hyun was still whimpering and mewling on top of the other man with every deep breath he took and Chan Yeol was panting harshly, groaning every once in a while with his eyes still closed shut, face and neck red.  

 

None of them moved for a while, both still burned from the intensity of the sex they just had and Baek Hyun just knew that he will be in so much pain the next morning. He groaned, however, when Chan Yeol used his fingers to pull out his now soft cock, but he was too tired to even conceal the pleased moan he breathed out when warm fingers pressed at the flesh by his waist and down to his ass, mauling his cheeks gently in a soft massage.

 

Chan Yeol continued like that, lulling Baek Hyun into a relaxed limbo with the attention as the man kissed the top of his head, lips warm when they kissed his forehead after that.

 

“Are you hurt?” Chan Yeol’s voice was hoarse, tired. His fingers were doing wonders to him and Baek Hyun enjoyed the warmth that was enveloping them, the attention he never was privy to before, and a small lazy smile stretched out from his face.     

 

“Shit, that was intense.” He mumbled, shoulders sagging in. “I don’t think I’ll be going to the morning tutorial.” He sighed, breathing now going deeper as sleep was slowly crawling over him.

 

He thought he heard a –“Sorry,” being whispered, but he was so out of it that he didn’t register the wet towel cleaning him up later on.   

 

===

 

They had been doing this strange routine for so many weeks now, and Baek Hyun had discover many things about the other man that was surprisingly endearing and made him giddy with strange high. Park Chan Yeol was many things. He was a good leader, and Baek Hyun realised from his frequent stay over at the man’s place, that Chan Yeol never gave out orders until he had exploit every corner of possible alternative to a decision. For their assignment, Baek Hyun found out that the man will try to solve the base of the task itself first and check them out with the lecturer before he actually segregated the task down to their team. For the basketball team, he would usually stay back later than the rest of the members just so he can discuss strategy and new alternative routines with their coach. And on the night before their tutorial, Chan Yeol will drag Baek Hyun to finish up their work before they will do anything at all.

 

It was no wonder that the man can maintain his grades all this while –Park Chan Yeol really worked for it.

 

“Aren’t you bored with having me over all the time?” He said from the couch as he watched Chan Yeol proof read the compiled finalised work for their assignment, white washing over his face in bright canvas from the screen of his laptop, and the man turned around from his sitting spot on the floor. His laptop was pristine on the coffee table, and Baek Hyun’s feet were stretched out as he lay over the sofa.

 

Chan Yeol’s fingers were warm as they envelope over his wrist, and his heart skipped probably about a thousand beats when the sitting man pulled his knuckle flushed against his hot lips, kissing his skin in a soft peck.

 

“Why? Are you bored? Gimme a few minutes, I’ll be done in a while.” He said, but Baek Hyun shook his head. He knew he did his best for the assignment, but Chan Yeol was a perfectionist, they walked on a very much different line.

 

“Take your time,” He told him instead, “I have to go anyway in a while. Meeting up with Se Hun.”

 

He didn’t know how telling the man he was meeting up with Se Hun turned into him on his knees, body bent onto the coffee table as Chan Yeol took him from behind in a mad crawling pace. It was exasperating, because he was so used to their frantic pace, Chan Yeol’s teasing move did nothing, but made him desperate and delirious, that he was crying out for Chan Yeol, for more and more and _fucking_ more. The glass surface of the table was icy cold against his burning chest, and Chan Yeol mouthing at his throat like a teething babe was ridiculously hot.

 

“I will fuck you like this,” Chan Yeol gasped out, “Slow and steady.” He said, “I can go forever like this, Baek Hyun, would you like that?”

 

It was torturous, but it felt so good because he can feel the details of the man’s cock touching every surface of his wall, groove of vein protruded and cock hard and heavy. Baek Hyun had turned his head sideway so that he can drink up the delicious expression on the other man’s face as he plucked Chan Yeol’s fingers from his waist, sucking the long and thick digits in a dirty lick that resulted in the man widening his eyes before he had fucked Baek Hyun hard like he really meant it after that.

 

His crotch area and his ass were still sore when he jumped out of the last bus at the bus stop by his place. By the time he walked into his apartment, Se Hun was already lounging by his couch with Jong Dae. A Walk to Remember played on the TV and Se Hun turned to him with snot running down his nose. There were three missed calls from Lu Han on his phone and Baek Hyun can already guess that another rejection was probably prosecuted somewhere in the evening.  

 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing the early part of this chapter to the song Colors by Halsey, hence, the blue-y mood at the beginning lol. I first wrote this chapter in June last year, and finished the entire fic in November last year. Yes. I’ve had this for a while, but I've had thought that it was not perfect enough to be posted and kept editing them over and over, so. Aha….


	3. The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone is productive lately ;)  
> Enjoy!

Chan Yeol loved breakfast food and he loved mellow and sad movies.

 

Which was probably the reason why they were sitting outside of his car at 5am somewhere near the Namsam tower in the first place anyway. They were huddled under a black woollen blanket with McDonald’s big breakfast by their feet and ‘The Fault in our Star’ was playing on Chan Yeol’s iPad. They sat there for an uncomfortable two hours, which at the end, resulted in Chan Yeol folding his knees to his chest on the passenger side of his car, long toned arms hugging them as he pressed his face into his kneecaps.   

 

Baek Hyun knew how wrong it was for him to find the whole ordeal humorous, because one of the tall man’s hands was still holding onto his hashbrown, refusing to let it go despite Baek Hyun’s strings of question pertaining that piece of heaven. _“Do you still want that?”, “It will not taste good once it’s gone cold and stale.”, “Can I have them if you’re not eating?_ ” The man was not responsive, too depressed to eat or do anything for that matter and his hold on the potato piece was firm, not even budging when Baek Hyun teasingly tried to pry it away.

 

“You okay, dude?” He finally asked with a bite of his lips, control teething at its edge, because another man’s misery shouldn’t look this funny. Chan Yeol’s response was a slight nod, a raised thumb in a good sign, but he was still quiet. Baek Hyun looked on from behind the steering wheel, amused because of the other man’s obvious emotion meltdown and anxious, because Chan Yeol was trusting him with his white Hyundai.  

 

So he shifted the gear into D before releasing the hand break and exited the park, joining the building 7am morning traffic.

 

The radio was on with updates on traffic and current news and Baek Hyun allowed his eyes to wander over the still hunching man once in a while. Chan Yeol was still quiet, and he couldn’t help from ruffling the already messy hair messier.

 

“It’s been six years since I last cry this hard.” The man admitted after a while.

 

“What was that last one for?”

 

“One litre of tears. Some old Japanese drama.” He whined. “I don’t wanna go for my run today. I don’t care. I just want to hide and die.”

 

“You’re just being a drama queen.”

 

Suffice to say, Chan Yeol looked affronted by the howl of laughter he barked out. But later on, they slid the curtain shut once they got back to Chan Yeol’s room. The a/c was on, they were nicely covered by the duvet and Chan Yeol was a nice warm small spoon. It was cute, Chan Yeol whined when he dropped few kisses atop the man’s crown, palm rubbing smoothly up and down his torso as he had his arms wrapped around the other’s slim waist.

 

“You’re cute.” He said and rested his chin atop Chan Yeol’s head, smiling a little because it was so warm now that the man’s back was plastered close to him.

 

“Let’s see if you’ll call me cute again when I fuck you later.” They slept throughout the morning. Chan Yeol the small spoon to him. Baek Hyun never knew it was possible that this simple act can make him feel so full and content.

 

===

 

Baek Hyun wondered about the stars sometimes. He didn’t understand much, he didn’t know much. Its name, its origin, its shape –Baek Hyun was not that brilliant to begin with, concluding to the reason why he was majoring in Business Management rather than science or astronomy despite the plentiful unanswered questions he’d accumulated throughout the years growing up.

 

Baek Beom was the smarter one in his family, his brother told him that the star was nothing, but a fat ball of gas stuck in the nothingness of the black space. It shined, burned, just like the sun did for earth.

 

_“But they have names, don’t they? Like the horoscope thing?”_

 

_“That, brother, is nothing, but plain vanity on the human part because we are so filled with the greed of wanting to stake claim on everything we see.”_

 

Baek Hyun was eleven at that time, he was young, still naïve to the ways of humanity, and his brother was twenty, still young, but already starting to bitter with the reality of the world.

 

He remembered that moment so well throughout his life, because Byun Baek Beom was smart, clumsy, and he loved his brother.  

 

“Have you ever travelled before?” The question slipped past his lips that night when both Chan Yeol and he had settled down, heartbeat calmed from the sex they had before. Their breathing now even and sweat already cooled down on their naked skin. Their clothes were scattered messily here and there, and the bedsheet was warm against his skin, it was relaxing to lie on his stomach just like this. Chan Yeol’s warmth enveloped his back from atop the duvet, his cheek was hot against Baek Hyun’s bare shoulder blades, and the feather light of his fingertips circling over the skin of his tailbone was dizzying, occasionally trailing goosebumps in its wake.

 

“Not much,” Chan Yeol told him. “Just few places. London, Amsterdam, Phuket and Sydney.”

 

The whole studio apartment was dark safe for the table lamp on the side desk by the couch in the living room, and Baek Hyun blinked his eyes lazily as he drunk up the sight of the night sky spread out past the tall window of Chan Yeol’s room. _Stars_. They were unsurprisingly scarce for the eyes at this part of the city, but it didn’t matter that much, he thought. Like this with Chan Yeol naked around him, he didn’t care much for stars or lights or ball of gas.

 

“I’ve never been to anywhere, truth to be told. Only the local beaches and mountains.”

 

Chan Yeol’s hands were warm when he touched the skin of his arm, coarse palm moving up the length of his muscle just like his moving body as the tall man straightened up. His torso caressing his side as he hovered over the other man and Baek Hyun casted his eyes away from the tall window to the tall man’s nearing face. The lips that touched his was hot, warming him up like an over spilled oil drum casted on fire because he thought he can feel its heat enveloping his whole body.

 

He responded to the kiss with a lazy move, allowing his pliant body to be manoeuvred until he was laid on his back and have Chan Yeol’s full weight pressing into him.

 

Later, that night, the sex they had was different.

 

All the kisses they shared made his chest clenched with overflowing emotion. He didn’t know what to make of it, because Chan Yeol’s stares were undeterred, and his eyes won’t leave Baek Hyun’s face. Studying him, watching carefully for each of his expression and moan. The pace they created was slow at best, body flushed against another body, torso pressing into another torso heavily, and the weight of friction it caused against Baek Hyun’s cock that was crushed in between made him lightheaded. Each thrust pressed his cock against his belly, and Baek Hyun was beyond uncaring with how obscenely lewd his pleas and cries sounded. His feet were strapped around the other man’s waist, a wonderful effort to draw him impossibly closer and deeper into him. Chan Yeol’s leather belt was neatly wrapped around his wrist and they were pushed up high above his head under the pillow, unmovable. It resulted in the weight of Baek Hyun’s own head locking down his hands against the mattress.

 

Chan Yeol’s move was consistent, their body rock back and forth as his cock slid in and out of Baek Hyun’s slickened ass. His face flushed up because at this speed, he can actually feel all sorts of wall in his ass were grazed by the thick shaft, protrude veins pressing the slickened innards of his hole, shooting ridiculous pleasure up his whole body. Once in a while, the tall man would quickened his pace, building Baek Hyun up to his peak until he was hiccupping and sobbing before he would slow down to a stop, working on a grind instead until tears prickled at the edge of the short man’s eyes from sheer blissful frustration.

 

“What are you doing –I was _almost_ there.” He whined, head lolling back into the pillow, eyes clenched shut because Chan Yeol’s gaze was digging into him, it did shit to his head and Baek Hyun was feeling rather flushed for odd reasons.

 

“Just leave it to me, Baek Hyun-ah.” Chan Yeol panted, “See like this, you don’t need to travel around the world,” Baek Hyun bucked his hips up when the basketball captain used this chance to press his lips onto Baek Hyun’s outstretched throat, teething his marks and bruises onto the reddening milky skin. “I’ll take you away from here,” He murmured, “I’ll take you to heaven.” As he said this, cheesy line miserably made his heart skipped a thousand beats, the tall man started to move again, slowly at first until everything sounded so clear to Baek Hyun’s ears. The squelching sound of too much lube made from the tight friction of Chan Yeol’s thrusting cock inside of him, the shaky moans the other man was grunting out through clenched teeth, the creaking sound of the abused mattress, the receding sound of the much less busy traffic from below the apartment –everything was crisp. Chan Yeol built his pace up after a while, headboard clanking against the wall as a response to his urgent speed, pushing Baek Hyun to the brink until his eyes rolled back because he thought that he can go just like this, dick sandwiched between their moving torsos –he thought he can see the line.

 

Until everything stopped, and he cried out mournfully at the sweet torture.   

 

Baek Hyun was going mad.

 

He pushed his head up to see Chan Yeol straightening up. The sight of the other man twisted something in his chest. Red was blushing up from Chan Yeol’s chest to his face, his skin glistened with sweat. His bang was slickened, deep red as they parted midways from being plastered to his forehead in disarray. His lips were thick and red as he groaned deeply, but his eyes were still drinking up the shorter man’s expression, studying and _studying_. His palms were warm and huge as they take hold of the back of Baek Hyun’s knees, parting them wide and using that as a leverage to balance himself as he started to move again at a much depressingly crawling speed.

 

“ _Chan Yeol_.” He whined again, “Untie me, please, _please_ just –I’m going mad!”

 

“Cum on my cock alone, Baek Hyun-ah.” Chan Yeol groaned out, “Think you can do that, babe?”

 

“N-no, no, please –shit. I can’t. Just untie m-me – _ngh_!”

 

The man only shook his head, huffing out, so fucking stubborn.

 

He kept up just like this. Baek Hyun didn’t know how long they did this –slow, torturous thrust turned to maddening desperate move before they slowed down and he repeated this again and again and again. His head felt light, his thigh muscles were starting to sore. His lips and throat dry, and he was so desperate, he was so hard, and now that Chan Yeol had straightened up like this, the lack of friction over his cock made him sobbed out in frustration.

 

“Please,” He finally sobbed out brokenly. He lost count the number of times Chan Yeol almost brought him over the brink before the man forcefully took away his high and repeating all the fucking thing over again. “Please, Chan Yeol,” He begged, desperate, so fucking desperate actually because he was at his breaking point, flustered, in pain and delirious.

 

“Just a bit more, baby, just hold on for a bit more.” Chan Yeol panted, and Baek Hyun shook his head.

 

“I can’t – _please_ , I really can’t.” He sobbed again, his chest shook as he cried out, tears of pure frustration dripped down his cheek much to his dismay.

 

“S-shit, Baek Hyun –just, _shit_.” Chan Yeol finally leaned down, lips rough as he mounted the other man hungrily and he quickened his thrust, jackhammering into Baek Hyun mindlessly until the mattress whined at the sudden urgent pace, headboard loud against the wall and the whole bedframe shook from his sheer thrusts alone. The complete weight of the man’s torso crushing his cock against his tummy made Baek Hyun saw stars, his thrust pistoning to the one spot that brought him unbearable pleasure and he sobbed into their kiss.

 

“Please don’t take it away this time –” He begged, sobbing, almost hysterical as he wrapped his feet tighter around Chan Yeol’s waist as if that act alone can lock the man in place, “Please Chan Yeol, please, please, oh god –yes! Yes! _Yes_!” He pulled away from the kiss, head lolling back into the pillow as he arched his body up like a stressed coiled spring until his back was starting to ache, eyes rolling back as shivers rippled through his body, because it was happening. Pleasure moved like liquid fire to his spine, he can feel his body trembled as he reached his peak, cock untouched, stimulated enough from Chan Yeol’s moving hard torso. Intense, pure out of body euphoric pleasure crushing him closed, and Baek Hyun didn’t care how his voice had broken as the orgasm wreaked over him like an overwhelming wave.

 

He didn’t register the drawled deep moan Chan Yeol cried out when he came undone, his walls clenching sporadically around the man’s cock from his intense orgasm was the very trigger that broke the tall man.

 

Baek Hyun was breathing heavily after that, hands still bound beneath the pillow and his body shook still, spastic, as he swallowed the air back into his lung rather loudly, mewling every once in a while. Chan Yeol had slumped over his chest, face resting atop Beak Hyun’s chest, breathing heavily with a groan. He thought he could feel a ripple of shiver rock over the tall man, but his eyes felt too heavy, his body strapped down like lead.

 

It took them a while before any of them can breathe normally.

 

“That was _extreme_.” He said hoarsely when he felt lazy fingers undoing the belt from around his wrist under the pillow before coarse thumb padding at the bruising skin.

 

Chan Yeol didn’t say anything after that, and it was when he thought he could feel the man trembled from his chest that he bothered looking down. Chan Yeol hid his face atop his chest, feet still rested between Baek Hyun’s thighs and when it was clear that he heard what sounded like a snort coming from the other man, Baek Hyun moved his hand and gripped at the basketball captain’s bang, pulling at his hair until the man looked up to him with red face and a huge grin.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” He groaned and somehow, Chan Yeol took that as a cue to howl out an indecent loud bark of laughter. He sounded like a wailing dog. “That shit you fucking pulled, Chan Yeol, was emotionally distressing!” He cried out, punching at the man’s arm. “I really thought my dick was about to fall off. It fucking hurts! Is this because I called you cute this morning? If it is, then you’re just petty as fuck!”

 

The kisses Chan Yeol smouldered him later were dizzying, it was unfair, but somehow, it was easy for Baek Hyun to just wrap his feet around the other man as he embrace the weight pressed onto him. Chan Yeol’s fingers were gentle as they cradled his face, soft and coarse just like his lips.

 

“Sorry,” Chan Yeol smiled into the kiss, “Can’t promise I won’t do that again,” He said, “But I’m still sorry.”    

    

===

 

Baek Hyun stopped coming to the basketball practice two weeks after his and Chan Yeol’s strange hook up started that first Thursday. There was no motive behind his decision other than simply the fact that it was _boring_. Chan Yeol took no offence of it, and Se Hun didn’t even care. The tall captain will still call Baek Hyun up every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday to look for his ace, and they constantly send each other texts daily about stupid shit. Chan Yeol would always wait for him after their class before driving them back to his place. It had already been eight weeks since, and Baek Hyun found that the number of times he ended up on the man’s bed, kitchen floor, couch and shower was obscenely too plentiful for him to label their activity as normal classmates. And surprisingly, he found that he didn’t mind with the idea at all and now, he already knew most of the basketball captain’s ticks.

 

“Eat the cucumber, Baek Hyun, it’s good for your skin.” Chan Yeol was a fantastic cook –fact. It wasn’t just plain words or a snarky criticism. It was just that. _Fact_. He loved cooking and eating so much, he disclosed to Baek Hyun that the reason why he started playing basketball at all when he was in high school because he had put on so much weight and he needed to stay fit so that he can continue eating. He just so happened to be good at it, and his friendliness and discipline earned him respects and friends.

 

“What are you, my mom?” Baek Hyun hated cucumber. _Fact_. He loved Chan Yeol’s cooking. _Fact_. But to deny that Chan Yeol was an asshole for making cucumber fried rice just to piss him off was merely impossible, because the truth actually was that this: Park Chan Yeol was, indeed, a certified asshole.

 

**Fact**.

 

“Though, you know what else is good for your skin?”

 

“What?” He knew he shouldn’t ask this, because the look Chan Yeol was wearing promised nothing, but shitty luck. But Baek Hyun was not smart. _Fact_.

 

“Semen.”

 

“Fuck off,”

 

“Well, if you want to put it that way, I’d say that I rather fuck you instead.”

 

Chan Yeol did fuck him indeed that evening.

 

_Fact_.

 

===

 

Contrary to what people might perceive from his relationship with Chan Yeol, if there was any, despite how they can’t stay together 60% of the time without doing anything even remotely sexual, they did many other things too. His dick of a best friend Oh Se Hun demanded his attention and presence most of the hours in a day, it was just his luck that Chan Yeol never fail to whisk him away at night until sunrise. _Literally_. Just the two of them, driving around or watch weird sad movies, dramas and animes from the man’s laptop or iPad at his place or in the man’s car, sometimes, by the Han River or some park when the man didn’t have practice the next day.  

 

“Hotarubi no Mori e? You sure you wanna watch this?” Baek Hyun looked unconvincingly at the other man as he settled on the couch of Chan Yeol’s living room. The man’s laptop now connected to the TV and Chan Yeol was still on the floor. His laptop was placed on the coffee table and the man was still clicking here and there before the movie finally played.

 

“Well, I figure we might not need something heavy tonight, this is just perfect. It’s a little mellow, but Kyung Soo said there’s a happy ending.” He said as he slumped onto the couch with a deep sigh, smiling slightly to himself.

 

Well, Do Kyung Soo must be Satan reincarnated, because Byun Baek Hyun knew for a fact that there was no happy ending in Hotarubi no Mori e. A little mellow was the most underrated statement he’d heard in his life. He watched the anime before with Se Hun, Jong Dae and Yi Xing back at their apartment. The four of them cried like a mourning widow after they were done.

 

“Chan Yeol, there’s no happy ending in this –”

 

“Shh, it’s starting.”

 

“You will regret this.”

 

“I won’t. I’m man enough not to cry over some 2D shit.”

 

Chan Yeol was inconsolable that night when Baek Hyun spooned him from his back. His shoulders shook and he was hiccupping as he held onto Baek Hyun’s arms around his waist, body hunching in as they lay on the bed like this –his back to Baek Hyun’s front. The shorter man didn’t think it was appropriate for him to laugh, because the sight of a crying man shouldn’t be this amusing at all, his grandmother will probably frown at his behaviour. But to his credit, he _did_ warn the man.

 

_Ah_ , goddamn it.

 

“I’ll fucking kill Kyung Soo, you see.” Chan Yeol sobbed. “I’ll make him run 50 fucking rounds for our warm up tomorrow!”

 

Shit, his _heart_.

 

“There, there.” He said as a consolation, chin nuzzling the top of the other man’s head, coarse deep red hair tickling his skin. It only resulted in Chan Yeol tightening his hold on to Baek Hyun’s arms and he snuggled even impossibly closer to the other man. Baek Hyun bit his lips in response, because there was a jolt clenching his chest at odd angle and his heartbeat was probably dancing to some house beat with the way it was running.

 

Beat.

 

Beat.

 

**Beat**.

 

_Shit_.

 

Park Chan Yeol was just so fucking cute.   

 

===

 

Compared to Se Hun, Baek Hyun had long come to term with himself that he was not at all stylish. It was a fact, a simple truth, and he was not ashamed of it. In fact, if he was even honest with himself, he will gladly say that he was pleased with that reality. His life was basically made easier with all the clothing he will receive from the very much fashion conscious Se Hun who had always been a predictable impulsive shopping whore. 

 

“What do you think of this jacket, hyung?”

 

Baek Hyun hated that question. He’d heard enough of that question from his best friend to last him a lifetime.

 

“It’s going to be summer soon, Se Hun-ah, and the leather jacket is impractical because it looks like a dick material.”  

 

Se Hun responded with a distracted “ _Hmm_.” as he angled one side of his shoulder downwards, humming along here and there and checked himself out in the full length mirror, eyes only seeing himself. Broad shoulders fit in the black leather jacket handsomely atop the white tee and acid light blue skinny jeans. With having his good look and aloof nonchalant air to boot, Oh Se Hun might as well be a walking model on the runway, flaunting his hot body that would have female (and male too, no doubt)  salivate, surely.  “I think it’ll make me look hot though. See how broad my shoulders look like? My body is the perfect triangle male’s w/c sign.”

 

“Shit, are we seriously having this conversation? Are you even listening at all?”

 

No. Obviously Se Hun didn’t. He wasn’t looking for an opinion, he just needed someone to be there with him to entertain his vanity streak.

 

Baek Hyun always had difficulty getting the attention of most shop attender every time he went out shopping, but Se Hun was blessed enough to have them running to him with only flashing a smile with his crooked white teeth. It was unbelievably unfair.

 

“Can I have a new one for this?” He drawled out with a winning smile, and Baek Hyun hoped that his best friend will have to starve himself to death after swiping out a fat ₩150,000 with his card.

 

When they went out of the store shortly after that, Se Hun passed him the receipt with a satisfied nod.

 

“What’s this?” The elder asked, scanning the receipt sceptically until he turned it around and saw a _‘Call me!’_ scribbled neatly with what looked like to be a set of phone number. The deep sigh he breathed out couldn’t even begin to portray how done he was with life.

 

“This is for you to get laid, hyung, I’m just looking out for you.”

 

“I don’t need this.” Baek Hyun said as he folded the receipt neatly before slipping it into the paper shopping bag Se Hun was holding, because it was the truth. The crowd wasn’t that bad seeing that it was only Tuesday, but there was never a minute with Oh Se Hun that didn’t attract eyes and attention on them. Well, specifically on Se Hun, but _still_.

 

“How much longer are you planning to remain abstinent? Is this some religious ritual I’m not aware of?” Se Hun asked with an arched eyebrow. “If so, tell me when the big day will be so I can stand well back away from you.”  

 

Abstinent?

 

_God_ , his mother will probably jump in front of a running train should she knew the things he’d done with Chan Yeol.

 

Baek Hyun leaned against the railing by the walkway in front the row of shops, stretching and he sighed, pleased at the popping sound his bones made. Se Hun then approached him, passing him the paper bag and his car key.

 

“What now?” If they were any other people, he would be confused by the sudden move, but because this was Oh Se Hun, so naturally, he wasn’t even the slightest surprised. “Where are you going? What are you going to do this time, Se Hun-ah.” He whined when the other man smiled dizzily.

 

“I’m just gonna wander around for a bit, so go back first.” He said airily, “Who knows, I might find the love of my life. You know how I have such a positive outlook of life. I have a feeling that today might just be my day.”

 

“How are you going back then?” Se Hun grabbed his shoulder with a firm grip when he asked this. His smile was supposed to be reassuring, but with this coming from his best friend, Baek Hyun felt nothing, but petty dread.

 

“Have faith in me, hyung. God will look out for me.”

 

“What are you even shitting about?” He groaned.

 

===

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Lu Han

Time: 11:05 PM

Text: I hv donuts where r u?

 

To: Lu Han

From: Baek Hyun

Time: 11:07 PM

Text: I don’t even like donuts, wth do you want?

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Lu Han

Time: 11:08 PM

Text: Good whr r u? R u home?

 

To: Lu Han

From: Baek Hyun

Time: 11:09 PM

Text: Yeah, what’s up?

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Lu Han

Time: 11:11 PM

Text: Come down in 5mins?

 

To: Lu Han

From: Baek Hyun

Time: 11:12 PM

Text: I don’t want to

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Lu Han

Time: 11:13 PM

Text: I’ll send ur porn stash 2 ur grandma

 

To: Lu Han

From: Baek Hyun

Time: 11:14 PM

Text: Dude, she’s 71!!

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Lu Han

Time: 11:16 PM

Text: Im downstairs come down nw!!!!!

 

===

 

“He’s driving me insane.” Lu Han cried out from behind the steering wheel, face flushed and hair dishevelled from his furious hands as he recounted the shit he’d dealt with one Oh Se Hun. _Figures_. “I went to the Stadium shoe store with Min Seok, yeah? I told you about the red ACE 17+ Adidas shoes I’ve been wanting to get? Then lo and behold, guess who I saw there?”  

 

He didn’t need to guess. There was only one person in this whole wide world that had a 120% successful rate in shitting on Lu Han’s parade.

 

“Are you sure you’re not actually secretly pining over his ass or something? With the way you’re _obsessively_ talking about him, I mean, Lu?”

 

“That shit is not even funny, man.” Lu Han grunted, “So –”

 

“– _Oh_ , we’re still talking about this?”

 

“–I was holding that shoe, still thinking if I should buy it or not, because you know that shit is expensive. Then he came over, fucking Oh Se Hun, I don’t even know from where he even materialised, but he took the shoe from my hand, Baek Hyun-ah, I mean, that shit is disrespectful, only my mom does that. Then he called the staff there and asked for a size twelve.” Se Hun didn’t materialise from thin air. He abandoned Baek Hyun at the mall that evening, faking a reason of wandering around to do some soul searching. Didn’t he mention something about possible love of his life? Baek Hyun should’ve guessed.

 

“Yeah, he’s a size twelve, so?”

 

“He looked at me after that with a fucking smile, and you know what he said?”

 

“I really don’t –”

 

“He said _‘You know? To match my handsome baggage down there, if you know what I mean?’_ and he winked, he fucking winked at me, _shit_! So _obviously_ I had to beat him up.”

 

“ _Obviously_ ,”

 

“But he ran out, fucking basketball ace, I don’t even know why he needs to be so fast. We knocked some shelves and shit when I chased him, so suffice to say –”

 

“You got banned from the store?”

 

“Yes, _that_ , fucking hell man. I’m a sportsman, _goddamn it_ , you don’t ban a sportsman from a fucking sports store!”

 

“ _Jesus_ , Lu.”

 

Baek Hyun knew that the snort he spat out was inappropriate and he couldn’t help the howl of laughter that slipped past his lips despite how it did nothing, but pulled out a rather intense murderous growl from the elder. The frequency of the chance for Lu Han to look this miserable was depressingly limited, but when it happened, the outcome never disappoints him.

 

The strobe of light from the streetlight bathed the other man in orange. His lightly dyed hair looked almost luminous in the darkness of the elder’s car and Baek Hyun liked to think that Lu Han was unfairly really pleasing to the eyes. His presence wasn’t as commanding as Se Hun’s, but the air he had around him was more like Chan Yeol’s. Dependable, strong –unswayed by society’s expectation. He was his own man, nothing can dictate his strong personality other than the bundle of joy that was Oh Se Hun whom somehow always knew what strings to pull to unmake the elder.

 

Lu Han slowed down once they reached the McDonald’s drive thru near the gas station. His mouth fell agape as the realisation of the man’s intention hit home.

  
“So you kidnap me from the comfort of my home only for you to indulge yourself with greasy food?”

 

“What are you even talking about? You came down on your own accord, I didn’t force you. Try taking me to court, you know I won’t get charged.” Lu Han then proceeded to order three vanilla milkshakes, a large set of big Mac and 9 pieces of chicken nugget. He smiled almost pitifully. Lu Han had always been a man with strict diet regime when nearing important matches and Cup, all protein shake and meat. He must really be pissed off to cheat this early in the month.        

 

The elder drove them away after that, milkshakes balanced in the paper cup holder on Baek Hyun’s lap, freezing through his sweat pants. The stench of fattening food stunk through the whole car. He would be hungry if not for the ramen omelette Yi Xing made for dinner he had pigged on.

 

“Really, Lu Han, why am I here?” He asked after a while despite how content he was with the comfortable silence they settled in. Lu Han had always been a good company, a good friend, teaching him passionately how to play soccer all throughout his kindergarten until the elder graduated high school. Baek Hyun was actually good at the game and the truth was that he found himself too lazy to join up their uni’s team despite how Lu Han had basically begged him and tried bribing him with occasionally being a solid wingman.

 

Lu Han hummed to himself after that, probably mulling over what to say. Baek Hyun allowed it, because he knew well how the elder function. It was best not to push him, because Lu Han tended to respond force brute with violence. He will come to term by himself, all Baek Hyun needed was to wait. He was actually good at it –being patient. He had all the training in the world with having to deal with Se Hun and Jong Dae on a daily basis.

 

“Min Seok said I was too petty and asked me to fuck off.”

 

“Fuck off?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What did you do to him?”

 

The sudden grimace stretching over the man’s face was a testament that Baek Hyun was not far off in his proclamation.

 

“He said I was petty,” Lu Han said after a while, “Because I was complaining to him about Se Hun.”

 

“Well, you _are_ petty when it comes to Se Hun.” He snorted and grinned when the elder looked at him pointedly, car cruising at a fucking crawling speed in the middle lane despite how empty the road was. The McDonald’s they went to was near to Lu Han’s place, a little distance away from Baek Hyun’s. “So, what happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Lu Han said defensively. “Min Seok said I talk too much about him and he told me to try watching some gay porn with Se Hun’s picture opened as a reference to see if I secretly have the hots for him.” Baek Hyun snorted again, amusement bubbling in chest because Lu Han looked miserable at every pronounced word.

 

“So what happened? Did you actually go through with it?”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

“So why did he asked you to fuck off then?”

 

The elder looked at him, grimace still deep and he looked so stressed up about it. Baek Hyun didn’t know what actually happened to cause it. _The stress_. Lu Han finally told him that “I threw up on him when he suggested that. _Literally_. Drenched. He was **_so_** drenched, Baek Hyun-ah, I think he might actually hate me for real and I can’t lose him. I can’t lose my best friend. I will fucking die. Really, _die_.” His face contorted as if the sour taste of the bile still rested on his tongue.

 

Baek Hyun almost didn’t recognise the obscene howl of laughter, and it was even more ridiculous because they actually came from him. The milkshakes shook on his lap, spilling, but he couldn’t be bothered despite how the freezing drinks were numbing his flesh.  

 

He laughed louder when Lu Han rolled down his window right away, screaming –“I threw up on my best friend because some motherfucking asshole harasses me on a daily basis, _god_ , what the fuck is wrong with the world!” into the empty road. Tears filled his eyes, mirth making it hard to breathe because he was laughing so hard like a hysterical hyena.

 

They were quiet after that safe for Lu Han’s occasional moan and whine from behind the steering wheel. It was then that his phone vibrated, and he fished them out from the pocket of his grey hoody to see that it was a text from Chan Yeol.

 

To: Baek Hyun

From: Chan Yeol

Time: 12:12 AM

Text: wyd?

 

It was pathetic how quick for his face to warm up at the text. His heart was beating uncoordinatedly from beneath his chest and the smile felt almost natural. Until the next text came in, and all blood left his face. _All_ of them. He felt his face going numb, and throat dry. Head light –probably from the lack of oxygen and blood because they all went down, **south**. Straight to his cock.

 

It was a dick pic.

 

A very pleasant looking dick.

 

To be précised, Chan Yeol’s dick pic. His hard dick –slicked and long and they looked _so_ fucking appetising with stubby and long fingers wrapped around the meat. No wonder his throat was dry he thought, because all of his spit was pooling under his tongue and Baek Hyun had come to a realisation that he was _actually_ salivating over the picture. What was there to deny? Chan Yeol was an attractive person, so it was only fair that everything about him had to be attractive too. His long limbs, his long torso and, _well_ , his perfect nether region too.

 

“Hey Lu, do you mind dropping me off at Chan Yeol’s place?” He asked almost instantly, throat scratchy and dry.

 

Baek Hyun didn’t need to look at the elder to know the confused face the man was wearing.

 

“Now?” He asked, and Baek Hyun nodded, eyes still attached to the picture and for once, he was glad that the freezing milkshakes were so near to his groin. Lu Han only hummed thoughtfully after that, and Baek Hyun didn’t comment on anything. Because the elder was close to Chan Yeol too and he knew where the basketball captain lived. “You know, not that I want to intrude or what, but what are you guys? Is he your boyfriend now or something?”

 

Baek Hyun looked up after that, face facing forward when a knot tightened in his chest. He didn’t know what he was looking at –the streetlamps? The traffic light? Lu Han’s dashboard? The man’s question ran in his head in a loop like a broken record and the longer he allowed it, the harder the knot clenched in his chest. He thought it was easy to get swallowed by the darkness of the night like this. Chest and stomach burning him up.

 

_Is he your boyfriend or something?_

 

Boyfriend?

 

Boyfriend?

 

Feelings?

 

Where do they even stand?

 

He didn’t answer the man, and instead, he turned to the elder and raised his phone.

 

“Smile for me Lu Han, I want to snap your picture.”

 

“Now?” Lu Han repeated his previous question and Baek Hyun nodded, repeating his previous answer. The man cursed under his breath, but the huge fake smile he put on made Baek Hyun’s lips quirk and his hands tremble slightly at the knowledge of what he was about to do. It filled him with strange giddiness.

 

He sent Lu Han’s picture in response to the dick pic.

 

===

   

When he reached the front door of Chan Yeol’s studio, Baek Hyun fished out his wallet from the pocket of his black sweat pants. They were loose on his thighs until they became fitting from his knees downwards. He didn’t knew the specific name of the pants’ type, Se Hun was the one who bought it for him along the black low cut black tee he had beneath his grey hoody. The spare key to Chan Yeol’s place sat nicely in the back pocket of his wallet, and he took them out carefully.

 

The tall man gave it to him three weeks ago. He didn’t think much on the implication of the man’s decision, so he didn’t know why Lu Han’s previous question suddenly came forth to his head.

 

_“What are you guys? Is he your boyfriend now or something?”_

 

Baek Hyun twisted the doorknob opened after he pulled out the key back and he couldn’t figure out why he had a soft smile lighting his face up.

 

Chan Yeol looked up to him from the couch with a sour face. Baek Hyun only returned his gaze with a huge grin as he evaded the cushion thrown precisely at his face. Aim sharp. It was too bad that Baek Hyun had quick reflexes from playing soccer with Lu Han growing up.

 

“Nice aim, _captain_.” He said gleefully.  

 

“That was a dick move.” Chan Yeol whined.

 

“What was? Me trying to save my face from the pillow or Lu Han’s picture?”

 

“My dick _shrunk_ in at the picture, Baek Hyun, you’d think that shit was impossible, but it’s not, because it did. And it hurts so. Fucking. _Bad_.” Chan Yeol groaned deeply when he said that and Baek Hyun laughed when he jumped onto the couch, leaning his back onto the armrest and grabbed at the front of Chan Yeol’s tee so that he can pull at the other man until he was splayed on top of him. He then peppered the tall man’s face with light kisses, one palm laid flat on his chest while the other cradled his warm face.

 

_Strange_ , Chan Yeol’s face was slightly flushed and his heart was beating so fast. He can feel it throbbing from underneath his touch. Was it because of anger or was it from something else?

 

Baek Hyun closed his eyes when Chan Yeol’s lips caught up to his, and he allowed the man to suck the bottom of his lips between his much thicker ones. He slid his fingers up, touching all surfaces of his face, settling on his jawline before moving up to his ears until they cradled among thick messy red hair. Chan Yeol only sighed before deepening the kiss, almost sagging on top of him and Baek Hyun moaned when he felt him sucking at his tongue.

 

Chan Yeol took him on the couch like that. Slowly and so closely until it was dizzying.

 

He finally asked the question that had been nagging him that whole time once their skin had cooled down. Both were still a little flush, naked, and Chan Yeol was still resting on top of him, cheek pressed to Baek Hyun’s chest as his finger trailed lazy circles around the shorter man’s navel.

 

“I never think about this too much before, but Lu Han asked me just now,” He started, “What are we, Chan Yeol?”

 

He didn’t know what to expect from the other man, to be honest.    

 

He dared his eyes to flick downwards and the uncertainty he saw in the captain’s eyes when they made eye contact made his chest sunk in. What to do? What to say? What to expect? What did he want?

 

“Do you like me, Baek Hyun?” Chan Yeol asked him instead of answering. “People say that labelling is a little overrated.” He said, and Baek Hyun couldn’t explain the clump he felt clogging up his throat. Chan Yeol looked away after that. “They say that it’s possessive, plain vanity actually. But then, why though, I mean, why humans need to stake claim on everything?” _Déjà vu_. Baek Beom said something like that before, no? Baek Hyun didn’t know what to answer. He was grown enough to distinguish the disappointment and resent that was starting to bloom in his chest and he didn’t know why his eyes dried up.

 

“What are you trying to say then, Chan Yeol?”

 

He hated how affected he actually was. He didn’t know why he was, and it was frustrating. He wondered if the girls he dated before ever felt like this when they said he hurt them? He wondered if this acute pain he was feeling now was what he gave them.

 

“You wanna know what I like, Baek Hyun?” Chan Yeol asked. He didn’t know that he had been staring at the other man all this while until Chan Yeol looked up again and caught his eyes.

 

“What?” He asked, content that his voice remained unhinged.

 

“I like you a lot.” Chan Yeol said, “And I like being overrated anyway, who cares.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” He asked again, eyebrows furrowed as confusion filled his head and it was frustrating, because his brain was all fried up, they were already full with contempt, helplessness and defeat to begin with.

 

“I thought the spare key I gave you was obvious enough, but well, I m-mean, what I’m trying to say is that I’d like for you to be my b-boyfriend, but I’d never asked, because I mean, I don’t know if you want that, so.” He mumbled, cheeks and ears turning pink and Chan Yeol couldn’t even proceed with his words because Baek Hyun had pushed him toppling into the carpeted floor from on top of him and the man fell down with a loud thump. Chan Yeol’s eyes were wide with the sudden move, confused and he looked almost horrified that he was being pushed so suddenly, but Baek Hyun allowed him no chance to complain or whine about it when he tackled the other man.

 

The body he straddled was warm and Chan Yeol’s bout of protest was swallowed by the kiss he forced onto the other man. His elbows were bent at each side of the tall man’s head, and it wasn’t long before Chan Yeol wrapped his arms around Baek Hyun’s naked waist, pulling him closer until their naked groins pressed against each other.

 

They kissed hungrily. He didn’t know why, because desperation filled him to the brim, he didn’t know how to deal with hope and giddy high that was trying to pinch in between his negative thoughts. His eyes were clenched shut, and he really didn’t know what to think.

 

Boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend.

 

_Feelings_.

 

When Chan Yeol fucked into him again that night, the man had repeatedly gasped out _“You’re my boyfriend,”_ to his ears. _“Be my boyfriend,”_ He panted again, _“I want to be your boyfriend.”_ He kissed him. Baek Hyun didn’t say anything. He hoped his frantic nods and huge stupid grin were answer enough, because it was too full. His head. His chest. Emotions overload, they were chocking him, clamping down his words into speechlessness.

 

Boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend.

 

**Feelings**.

 

Park Chan Yeol was his boyfriend.   

 

===

 

a/n: lol I remember I just finished The Raven King when I wrote this, so I was overwhelmed with emotion and shit, so if you read the book, you might find some of the style might be similar to the pace of the book. So anyways.

Boyfriends. Yes. They are boyfriends now! The shoe that Luhan was talking about is [this](http://www.adidas.com/us/ace-17-plus-purecontrol-firm-ground-cleats/BB4314.html). And the anime Hotarubi no Mori e they both watched is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOc3pbvFAww). If you guys have the time, frickin watch this please. God. My heart bled like crazy because of this.

 

But anyway, how was it? Was this chapter okay? Nay? The smut? Drop me a comment or two and lemme know!

 

p/s: Apologise for the grammatical mistake and whatnot. This was un-beated as usual… and sorry for the long chapter, though. I got carried away, as usual.


	4. The Date

When he walked into his apartment that evening after class, he saw that Yi Xing had seated on the couch, wrapped in his white bedsheet until even his whole head was veiled too like a weird rendition of a burito. Everything was loud, because Jong Dae was on the floor with Se Hun, and the laugh both of them were howling out was indecent, almost obscene even. So naturally, Baek Hyun took off his shoes and padded to them with arched eyebrows.

 

“What happened?” He asked, eyes scanning the deadly unmoving body of Zhang Yi Xing on the 3-sitter sofa. The Chinese had a foot crossed over a knee and his fingers were folded together atop of his lap. Baek Hyun didn’t know what he was looking at, but he was still, sitting in a statue-like position.

 

Jong Dae was still cackling and Se Hun was wailing at this point.

 

“I got hungry,” Yi Xing said, “So I made toasts,” Baek Hyun sat next to him apprehensively, sliding his backpack to the floor while at it.

 

“You remember that time when we got high three months ago? When we had the sudden craving for garlic bread?” Jong Dae prompted, grin huge and chocking on his words in a poor attempt to hold back his laugh.

 

“Yeah, we dumped the stick of butter into the pan and poured the whole bag of weed in as well because we thought it was oregano – _oh my god_ , you made toast!” He whipped his head towards the eldest Chinese male. It was so quick, he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash out of his movement. Jong Dae and Se Hun deemed that it was appropriate to continue their howl of mating call justified as laughter and Baek Hyun felt his shoulders shook, amusement quickly building up and it was hard trying to control his expression, because his lips were twitching. “How many toasts did you have?” He didn’t know why he raised his voice, near shrieking.

 

Yi Xing turned towards him. He might or might not have been looking at him from under his cover, but that was rather pointless at that time.

 

“I made two, but I was still hungry, so I made two more.” Yi Xing said blankly. “And now, I can’t feel my face.”   

 

Baek Hyun’s elbows dug into his laps when he pressed his face into his two palms, body shaking. The dam was breaking and the wail of laughter he let out was disgustingly similar with the other two men on the floor, but it can’t be helped. Not Like this. Yi Xing being this blank and the absurdity of the whole situation cloaked him like a thick blanket. This was too much. He was gasping at time, face stung from the slap of his own hands. Jong Dae once said he had a masochistic tendency, because Baek Hyun sometimes slaps his own face in the midst of chronic laughing mess.

 

“I can’t even feel my hands in fact, and I think the mailman is secretly eating my phone bill because I haven’t received them these past two months.”

 

Baek Hyun was tempted to disclose the truth of that situation as it had nothing to do with the mailman eating anyone’s phone bill. It was an honest mistake, because Jong Dae accidently threw out all the letters that one time when he got drunk and Baek Hyun accidently threw that second batch because he thought they were trash when they cleaned up the house after a prompt party they threw the night before.  

 

===

 

It wasn’t long before they got hungry again that night, and the run down looking pizza joint near to their place was an immediate choice because they were greasy, fattening, cheap, and they were good. White fluorescent light can be overwhelming at times, accompanied with a classic theme of black and white chequered tiles and red cushioned booth. It was supposed to have that whole 60’s or 70’s vibe, and Se Hun liked the milkshakes there.

 

They took the booth by the window. Jong Dae occupied the seat next to the window with Se Hun opposite of him. Yi Xing had settle next to Jong Dae and Baek Hyun, as expected, next to the youngest basketball ace.

 

The four of them were loud. They were still laughing at the event transpired that evening and now that Yi Xing had sobered up, he told them if he’d die of OD, he will probably haunt them down. He was also considering of writing new wills each time before making a toast for himself to point the fault to the three of them just in case of this shit repeating again.

 

The doorbell chimed when the door was pushed open, and because his position allowed him to see the door, the sight that walked in made Baek Hyun’s torso clenching, heartbeat doing somersault.

 

On any other day, the combination of tall Park Chan Yeol walking in with his vice-captain Do Kyung Soo on his side, Kim Jong In, the point guard of the basketball team and Lee Tae Min would turn heads. This day too, actually, despite Chan Yeol’s still damp red hair and Jong In’s pink cheeks. All burly figure except for the much slimmer Tae Min who was one of Lu Han’s strikers. To see the four of them together posed a different feeling and he thought that no wonder Se Hun fit in very nicely with them. So fucking astatically pleasing to look at. 

 

“ _You_!”

 

He saw Chan Yeol gawking first before he actually heard the man, and the captain pointed an index finger accusingly at one Oh Se Hun who was munching carelessly on a slice of pizza. The stride towards them was fast due to his long legs, and Se Hun’s guilty grin was a much bigger question.

 

“How can you eat here and skip practice! I even have to borrow one of Lu Han’s men as a replacement for you!” Chan Yeol accused with wide eyes, pointing to Tae Min before pointing his finger back to his ace. Baek Hyun sadly now knew all of Lu Han’s men, because the elder once made him memorise the list after losing some bet, and he knew that Tae Min was almost as fast as Lu Han in the soccer team. He thought he saw Kyung Soo watching from behind the tall captain’s back, but Baek Hyun couldn’t really focus on anything else when Chan Yeol was this close, what else was new these days. How shallow and predictable, but one fact that he can’t deny at all.

 

“You specifically said to come if we’re free, you didn’t say it was compulsory.” Being the smartass he was, naturally Se Hun would point out something so insignificant like this.

 

“How is eating pizza is not considered as being free?” Chan Yeol groaned before turning to look at Baek Hyun scandalously. “And _you_! Why are you allowing this?” He couldn’t help from grinning a little lazily at the expression his boyfriend wore.

 

Boyfriend.

 

 _Heh_.

 

It still took time for his head to wrap around that fact despite how that was the reality he lived in now. Boyfriend, boyfriend, **boyfriend** –Park Chan Yeol was his _boyfriend_. The thought itself almost made his lips stretch into an incredulous stupid smile. It wasn’t something he can help with –it was the first time for him to feel this giddy and just so _fucking_ happy. Somehow it felt like it was his first relationship all over again.

 

“Eh? But it _is_ Friday.” He whined instead. “Practices are on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday.” He lamented and the proud grin Se Hun sent his way rubbed him off at the wrong place, especially when they were accompanied by a thumb-up.

 

He turned around when he heard a soft “Chan Yeol?” was called from his back and saw Kyung Soo was looking at the tall captain expectantly as he was about to settle down at the booth just behind theirs. It was unsettling despite the small built he was framed in, one can simply not ignore his strong presence and eyes. There was just something about the vice-captain that screamed mellow lava –calm, but still deadly. He turned back to the other tall man and saw him nodding before looking back down to Se Hun.

 

“I’ll deal with you next Monday, _brat_.” He grunted and Se Hun mock salute the man with a grin. Chan Yeol turned away after that with a shake of his head, but there was no mistaken in the soft touch against Baek Hyun’s head as well as a quiet, “See you tonight,” being whispered softly.

 

What was is that Jessie J said before?

 

_Bang bang there goes your heart?_

 

Baek Hyun can empathise with the sentiment greatly.

 

Chaos walked in when the doorbell chimed in the second time and Baek Hyun held his breath when he saw Min Seok walked in. _Oh no_ , he had thought, because Min Seok was never known to be alone, and just like that, Lu Han’s face emerged after. The two walked in, blissfully ignorant of his gawking face until they passed by Baek Hyun’s table and Lu Han’s eyes caught with his. The elder stopped in his track, probably because Baek Hyun was making that _oh no_ face.

 

There was a beat of silence when everything stood still as the soccer captain laid his sight onto Baek Hyun before his face morphed into that of mortification.

 

“Lu Han!” Se Hun had called before any of them can do anything, and Baek Hyun felt his throat clamping up when he thought he saw Lu Han paled up. He looked sour. He looked as if he might be sick instead of the anger he usually wore at his sleeve. Ironically, he had slapped both of his palms to his mouth, shoulder hunched up, eyes wide and Min Seok turned to look at him with an expression as if he was done with life.

 

“Again?” Min Seok groaned.

 

“Are you going to throw up? Shit, not on me, man!” Baek Hyun reeled back against Se Hun, evoking a startled whine when his push knocked out the younger’s drink all over the man’s shirt because he was blindingly trying to create a safe space between him and Lu Han just in case the man really will throw up.

 

“Lu Han?” Chan Yeol called out confusingly from the booth behind Baek Hyun’s.

 

“Are you not well?” Se Hun asked worriedly, voice soft unlike his usual sarcastic cruel tone.

 

Lu Han didn’t throw up, but his shoulders still hunched in, chest shook as he gasped out, sounding so much as if he was holding a barf in. It was a fucking chaos.

 

“I’m just gonna –”

 

All of them looked on confusingly when the soccer captain rushed out of the pizza place, leaving a groaning Min Seok behind and a hurt looking Oh Se Hun.

 

===

 

“Do you know that my captain actually used to have the hots for you?”

 

Se Hun’s statement the next two evenings somehow caught him off guard.

 

The weather was really warming up. Summer break will be upon them in four weeks, and all sports clubs –tennis, basketball, soccer, volleyball were stressed due to the upcoming qualification match between the district’s universities two weeks into the summer break, a total of six weeks left. The winners will represent their district to go against the other districts for the Cup a week after that. Chan Yeol had been staying back after his practices as of late. Baek Hyun realised the time they get to hang out with each other was getting lesser because the tall man would usually either blacked out after a shower or he would be at his table, doing revision for their finals due in two weeks. Not that he was complaining, because he knew how hard the man had worked, but it pathetically made him a little lonely too.

 

“E-excuse me?” He choked out as he looked up to the nonchalant face of his best friend.

 

Despite how there was a perfectly comfortable couch in his living room, Baek Hyun didn’t know why he’d always ended up sprawling on the floor with Se Hun next to him. He tried to reason that that was because of the cold tiles, even if they were technically actually lying on the carpet, but that can’t be just it.

 

Se Hun was on his stomach, eyes sleepy as he lazily flipped through his printed PowerPoint lecture’s slides. Baek Hyun was in a similar position, reading dizzying notes from his own messy handwriting.

 

“He used to bug me into setting you guys up. But because you hate him, I told him no. He always assigned me crazy running menu as a result. See what I have to go through because of you.” His best friend told him in a matter-of-fact tone, face bored when he turned to look at the elder. 

 

Baek Hyun couldn’t help the sympathetic grin he threw the younger. But that still can’t justify the way his heart was beating, though. Just look at him, flushed and giddy with just the thought of what Se Hun had told him. Was that all true? He turned away after a while, looking back down to his notebook. Body strangely tingly, palms clammy and the stupid smile just won’t leave his face.

 

“He’s strict and an asshole.” Se Hun told him then and Baek Hyun huffed out a small chuckle.

 

“Speak for yourself, man.” He turned to look at the younger when he felt a thud to his shoulder. What he saw was just a mess of well taken care of black hair. Se Hun was a heavy weight on his shoulder, cheeks warm and alive. 

 

“What? But I’m not strict.” He whined, and Baek Hyun turned to look out the balcony of their living room. Everything was orange –the sun will set soon. Purple was slowly starting to dust along the wisp of fluffy clouds. They needed to move soon. Someone needed to bring life into the whole house, to switch on some lights else risking being in the dark.

 

But just look at him. He wondered since when it was this calming to be so close with Se Hun like this. Sure, his heart was beating in unplaced furious pace, but somehow, only Chan Yeol’s name rang in his head. His face, his smile, his voice. Baek Hyun wondered if this was how it truly felt to be free, liberated, soared – _moved on_. He didn’t even realise that he was actually letting go. 

 

“You’re an asshole, though.” He meant it when he told se Hun that, and the younger only hummed out in return. “Does he still bug you about me nowadays?” 

 

“Nope,” Se Hun said nonchalantly. “It’s because I’ve always been tight-lipped when he asked about you, I think he just sort of give up. See how hard I’m trying to preserve you chastity, hyung?” Baek Hyun groaned when the younger said that.

 

“I thought you wanted to help me get laid!”    

 

“Well, surely not with him! That is absurd, hyung, don’t even think about it. He’s disgusting. He would tackle us to the floor and picked his nose before wiping his snot on our face if we messed up!”

 

“That _is_ disgusting.”

 

“Told you. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that sort of evil to rake your ass.”

 

“How can assume you such thing? For all we know, I might be the one doing the raking.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be this inclined.”

 

“W-well, I’m not!”

 

===

 

“Se Hun told me you used to have the hots for me.” Baek Hyun said offhandedly from the bed that night. It was already well past eleven. It came as a shock though when Chan Yeol called him earlier at eight. Se Hun just walked out of his apartment then, and the captain’s voice sounded strained, tired from his usual weekend street basketball, and he asked if he can pick Baek Hyun up so he can drive them back to his place.

 

When they reached the tall man’s place, Chan Yeol took a brief shower before he pulled Baek Hyun into the bed with him. They didn’t do anything. Chan Yeol’s back was pliant against Baek Hyun as he blacked out when the shorter man carded his fingers through red strands of hair and massage the still damp scalp.         

 

When he woke up, the space next to him was empty, but still warm and the sound of movement caught his attention. He didn’t do anything after that, only folding his arm over the pillow next to him and pressed his cheek against them, body bending a little. Lain sideways like this, it was easier for him to see the other man. Chan Yeol was at the counter bar table between the kitchen and his living room. Somehow the man had converted the furniture into his study table, filled with his laptop and books. He looked up from his furious writing when he heard Baek Hyun, reading glass slid down to his nose as his rounded eyes scanned over the other man on bed.

 

“Of course I did, why do you think I’ve been calling you constantly to look for Se Hun?” The man answered simply, throwing Baek Hyun a little off guard by his nonchalance.

 

“What? I thought it’s because I’m his best friend?”

 

“Well, wouldn’t be simpler if I called Lu Han right away?”

 

“H-huh?”

 

“Where else would he be? Our practice is usually at the same time, it’s only logical for me to assume that idiot would be there.”

 

Baek Hyun didn’t say anything after that. A little taken aback by the man’s statement, so he only stared stupidly at Chan Yeol. There was a few seconds interval where they didn’t say anything and just held each other’s gaze. Baek Hyun blinked a few times, staring ahead at the other staring man and allowed himself to absorb what Chan Yeol had just told him.

 

It didn’t take long before Chan Yeol removed his glasses and walked to the bed. Baek Hyun didn’t move, eyes scanning over the broad shoulders before the mattress shook from the additional weight. Chan Yeol sat at the edge of the bed, one hand gripping at his shoulder while the other palm splayed on the mattress to support his weight as he leaned down. The lips that pressed against his was wonderful and Baek Hyun couldn’t help from just fluttering his eyes closed shut at the delicious kiss.

 

He pushed out two hands, encircling them around long neck and pulled Chan Yeol down. The man grunted into the kiss, breath knocked out a little when he fell unceremoniously on top of Baek Hyun. It was disappointing when Chan Yeol pulled away after a while, body straightening up back into his previous position and Baek Hyun opened his eyes to see the man looking down to him, lips tugged into a soft smile.

 

“Come and lie down with me,” He called out and Chan Yeol arched his eyebrows up in return, but that was about it.

 

“That is a very dangerous proposal, Baek Hyun-ah, I don’t want to be accountable for the things we might do after that.” He grinned and Baek Hyun thought it was unfair how the expression fit the other man so handsomely. He couldn’t be bothered with the technicality of the man’s feature, he should though, maybe he can understand more why Chan Yeol can manage to pull all sorts of shit out from his beating heart.

 

Chan Yeol lay down with him when his eyes caught Baek Hyun parting his thighs open so embarrassingly suggestive. It followed by the lain man’s fingers trailing up his torso, pulling up the hem of his tee along to tease him with a sliver flash of fair skin.

 

When they had sex that night, Chan Yeol took a crawling pace that drove Baek Hyun delirious with sordid desperate want that made him dizzy. 

 

He took his time, slicking his fingers excessively with lube and rubbed around Baek Hyun’s clenching rim. Just like that, slowly and teasingly. Stubby digits slick as they rubbed in circles up and down the cleft of the short man’s ass, tip of his thumb pressing at the spot between his balls and his hole. He then pushed in his thumb only slightly into him before pulling out again, over and over again. Baek Hyun was beyond hard and he was whimpering when Chan Yeol finally straightened up and fucked into him so fucking _slowly_.      

 

Baek Hyun was positioned to lie on his side just like Chan Yeol too as the man took him from behind. The short man bent his upper body slightly, it was easier for Chan Yeol to move like this and he moaned when the hard shaft pressed him open so deliciously like this, bulbous head tearing into him slowly and it was driving him crazy how he can feel every detail of it. _Everything_ –just like the hard and hot meat scratching through his silky wall and the wet sound of the lube when Chan Yeol pushed in and out. It was overwhelming despite how calm their pace was. It was something that they rarely did. Because the two was still young, unplaced passion was easy to spill over them when they were up all over each other like this.

 

Chan Yeol was gasping hard and Baek Hyun panted as if he was running a marathon instead. His fingers were loose around his cock, because he didn’t want to rush his orgasm despite how good Chan Yeol felt like, cock grazing his inside.

    

It took shorter time for them to calm down after that. As per their usual post coital, Chan Yeol had his head pressed on Baek Hyun’s chest and the shorter man would have his fingers carded through coarse red hair. Both were breathing evenly now, skin dry thanks to the a/c. It was few minutes past midnight already, he didn’t think they would take quite a time being lost in the frenzied passion.

 

“So what happened then?” He asked, twirling the lock of red hair around his index finger.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your quest to woo me?”

 

Chan Yeol’s response was a soft chuckle and Baek Hyun felt himself sagging into the mattress, relaxed and content. The living room was bright across the bedroom, so contrast to the darkness they were enveloped in. The mattress now was warm from their body heat and he stared out the tall wall windows. There was no moon, no stars.

 

“I turned to Lu Han.” He said, “He was all too eager to get rid of you and told me he would do so if I take Oh Se Hun away from him. So I assigned him new crazy running menu.”

 

Baek Hyun closed his eyes, small smile easily stretched over his lips before he opened them back. Content –relieved? So technically, in the end, it wasn’t his fault that Se Hun was assigned to new strenuous running menu, no? That fucker.

 

“And so he set us up.”

 

“Yeah, he set us up.”

 

It had been four months since that Thursday.

 

Baek Hyun finally looked down. Chan Yeol had angled his head up so that he was looking at the other man. His eyes were wide, beautifully sculpted in almond shape and Baek Hyun loved it. So he allowed his fingers to graze down smooth forehead until they were softly pinching the man’s cheek. The urge for him to just lean down and kiss the life out of the man was overwhelming, but Baek Hyun was just too lazy to move, fearing that he might break whatever comfort they’ve built.

 

Chan Yeol’s fingers were much longer and stubbier when he took Baek Hyun’s away from his face and the short man felt his face burned when Chan Yeol took his knuckle to his warm lips.

 

“Chan Yeol, it doesn’t make sense.” He said and Chan Yeol only closed his eyes, lips still peppering Baek Hyun protruded knuckles.

 

“What doesn’t?” The man simply responded.

 

“The calls,” Baek Hyun said, “You’ve been calling me since –”

 

“Last year, _yeah_ , I know.”

 

Baek Hyun’s face flushed up immediately when the knowledge settled down in his head like a bucket of ice cold water. It was impossible for the shiver to rock over his body, but it did, and he didn’t know why it did.

 

“You said because –”

 

“Baek Hyun, I’ve had the hots for you since the first time I saw you in our second year,” Chan Yeol told him easily. “That’s why I called you every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. That’s why we’re in the same group for all of our assignments, that’s why Lu Han even bothered to take you to my place sometimes for boring meetings, because he knew I’d like that very much, and he’s an awesome friend.”

 

The silence enveloping them was suffocating. For the first time in his life, Baek Hyun didn’t know what to think or what to say. Speechless couldn’t even begin to describe what limbo he was currently in. Overwhelmed? Something twitched in his chest –they hurt, but it made him felt light too. As if he can go afloat in any single second. Warmth tingled his skin alive and he didn’t know why despite all the strange things he was feeling, it was so fucking easy to smile. 

 

What was this feeling?    

 

Wanted?

 

That can’t just be it, because he’d been in relationships before, he knew the desperation his previous lovers showered him with, knew and recognise their fondness of him, so why what Chan Yeol was telling him so different than the rest?

 

He felt his eyes widened when Chan Yeol twisted his body and moved up until their noses almost touched. His arms were rested on either side of Baek Hyun’s head, denting the mattress with his weight.

 

“I –you, I mean, am I making you uncomfortable?” The man asked albeit a little hesitantly, unsure shading his face and Baek Hyun didn’t like that look on him.

 

“No,” Baek Hyun answered honestly. “I just never knew.”

 

All composure left him when Chan Yeol’s eyes shifted to his lips when he spoke before they returned back to his eyes. He felt his face crawling with heat, burning up to his ears. If there was really any god out there, he wished his face didn’t coloured as brightly as his feeling was. Everything was just one fat ball of catastrophe, he was so sure of it. What a disaster he was –his emotion was. So fucking _unstable_.

 

Silence stretched out after that between them before Chan Yeol heave out a deep sigh, puff of warm air brushed over his skin as his expression contorted into that of an exasperated one. What has he got to be exasperated about anyway? If there was anyone needed to be, it was Baek Hyun who should, for being so oblivious about everything this whole time. He was aghast with the knowledge, because Chan Yeol made it sound as if he had been _pining_ over Baek Hyun for some time.

 

The idea of it was incredulous, alien, _new_. Baek Hyun was never at the other spectrum of that aspect because he was used to chasing, to making the first move, to pine over another **man**. He made the first move with his previous relationships and hook-ups, he was the one who would let go of his desire to drink more than two pints of beer in order to look after a drunk Se Hun, he was the one who would lend an ear to his best friend whenever he was rejected by Lu Han yet again, because deep down, he really only wanted for Se Hun to be **happy and not sad**.

 

And then there was Chan Yeol telling him all these things.

 

How was he supposed to even react at all?

 

“That fucker never mentioned to you anything about me, did he?” Chan Yeol grunted.

 

“Which fucker, again?” Baek Hyun blinked up nervously.

 

“Se Hun –did he even mention anything about my interest at all?”

 

Now that he’d come to accept with the knowledge of Chan Yeol’s long time feeling and coining them with the fact that the man was his boyfriend, Baek Hyun recognised the warmth that envelope him like a thick fucking woollen blanket. _Bliss_. Heavenly bliss contouring his emotion, raking him with endorphin and he felt so drunk on it.

 

It shouldn’t be funny. Another person’s emotion shouldn’t be funny, and yet, he couldn’t do anything about the huge grin he had on his face. He had this discussion with Se Hun before, he understood the man’s intention because he mistakenly thought Baek Hyun was uncomfortable with the tall captain and he only wanted for Baek Hyun to be **happy and not sad**. Chan Yeol looked annoyed with the glee played on his face, eyebrow ticked once in a while. Baek Hyun wondered why he was finding himself to be in this moral crossfire lately –gleeful at another person’s conflict and misery.

 

He didn’t answer the man, and instead, he wrapped his fingers around the thin neck as he pulled Chan Yeol down to lick into his lips. The man responded eagerly and he’d liked to think that it didn’t matter that they could’ve done this earlier if Se Hun _did_ mention to him about this. Baek Hyun was not known for his bravery, there was a huge chance that he will not act upon that discovery and it will probably only drive Chan Yeol away.

 

Surely. 

 

“If it’s any consolation, I’d like to ask you out for a drink sometime?” He said when Chan Yeol pulled away from their kiss, his lips grazing the other man’s with each of his words. The tall man was breathing heavily against him.

 

“You know that’s actually a euphemism, right?” Chan Yeol’s eyes flickered downwards towards Baek Hyun’s lips before they turned to his eyes.

 

“What, a drink?” Baek Hyun asked.

 

“Saying that when we meant something else entirely. I would say _let’s have a drink_ , but let’s be real, because all I actually want is the chance to kiss you senseless and take you into my world.”

 

“What a romantic.” Baek Hyun said as he leaned forward, dropping a chaste kiss onto the other man’s very much appetising lips before pulling away. “Though, here, listen to my proposition.” He said, catching the man’s attention away from his lips once again. “Let me take you out for a drink, Chan Yeol, and then I would like to take you out on a proper date.” He smiled, this time, genuinely. He felt something pulled at his chest when Chan Yeol grinned so brightly after that. His eyes shined, and the room was supposed to be dark, but everything was just so fucking bright.

 

“I’ll take you up on both, Byun Baek Hyun.” He said, laughing a little before he leaned down.

 

Baek Hyun just closed his eyes as he allowed the other man to consume him whole.

 

===

 

Despite how he’d liked to take Chan Yeol out on a date, both of them realised that it wasn’t the most idealistic time for it. Finals were looming over their head, and Chan Yeol was all about hard line and stress from his upcoming matches too. They didn’t do much at all when they meet up, and the sole reason why Baek Hyun bothered staying at Chan Yeol’s place some nights was because both of them were classmates, and the captain was really a good teacher.

 

They would sleep at two the latest because Chan Yeol was a firm believer that a person should never waste hours of sleep away during exam periods because it will fry up their brain. He would be up the next morning for his usual run and wake Baek Hyun up for breakfast before the two of them would take a short nap and wake up again later to study. It was a nice experience altogether, because Chan Yeol was so good at organising himself, they managed to cover so many things in such short time.

 

“Beef stew.” Baek Hyun looked up at the calm throaty voice.

 

“Beef stew?” Chan Yeol asked from next to him and Baek Hyun didn’t know where to look at now.

 

“I feel like having some meat.”  

 

“Why not peperoni? We’re at a pizza joint, I don’t think they serve stew here, Kyung Soo-yah.”

 

The conversation between Chan Yeol and his vice-captain that he was witnessing at the moment was strange. They’ve just finished their last paper and both men were filled with fatigue, Baek Hyun thought it was possible for him to black out until next week. It was when he got into Chan Yeol’s car that the man received a call from his friend about dinner.

 

Fast forward to an hour later, both Chan Yeol and he had joined Kyung Soo and Yi Xing at the pizza joint near to Baek Hyun’s place that they went to last time. It was not strange to see his housemate hanging out with the man as the two of them were classmates despite how contrast their personality was.

 

They in the end ordered four large pizzas, two beef lasagnes, a _lot_ of garlic breads, soups and one round of milkshakes because Kyung Soo said he was hungry, and none of them had the energy to refuse the man and his stern murderous face. The breads and soup came first and it was then that Kyung Soo excused himself to the loo and Yi Xing went out to accept a call. Baek Hyun rested an arm onto the table and pressed his head sideways atop of it, sighing out as he went down.

 

Just like this, it was easy to study Chan Yeol’s side.

 

The man had donned a simple long sleeve cream sweater and black shorts. His hair was swept back by a black snapback and Baek Hyun allowed his eyes to drink up his handsome profile, observing how the glow from his phone coloured his face in spectrum of white and blue. His fingers were long as he typed on the screen quickly and the phone was basically dwarfed in his huge palms. His eyes then trailed down to the broad shoulders, the slim waist before they flicker back to his face.

 

“You’re so pretty,” He said simply, voice toned into a statement because that was just that. _Fact_.

 

Chan Yeol’s eyes widened when he heard that. Baek Hyun was calm next to him like this, blinking lazily and he watched calculatedly as the man turned his head over towards him, red appetising lips parting slightly in response.

 

“What?” Chan Yeol asked, as if he wasn’t sure if what he heard was correct.

 

So naturally, Baek Hyun humoured him.

 

“You’re so pretty, I said.”

 

He saw the man’s ears flushed red first before he heard the whine. He felt light, some weird thing was twisting in his chest again and Chan Yeol turned his head away from his sight, pushing both his arms up before burrowing his face into his palms, pressing his face into his phone in the process as well. Baek Hyun grinned then, pushing out a hand and placed them atop the man’s thigh, feeling a little twinge of glee when he felt the muscle twitch under him at the touch.

 

“I like looking at you, Chan Yeol, _hell_ , I like you a tonne.” He admitted, sleepy, but so sure of himself.

 

Like.

 

Like.

 

Love.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Baek Hyun, don’t say stuff like this out of nowhere. I’m gonna have a heart attack!” He whined, face now growing red.

 

Like.

 

Like.

 

Love.

 

Chan Yeol.

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

Was there even a difference?   

   

===

 

Chan Yeol’s kisses might as well be the burning sun when he licked into the other man’s lips later on that night. _Searing_ , Baek Hyun felt them burning him whole, hot lips against hot lips and hot torso against hot torso. He was panting hard from beneath the red haired man, his own cum already streaking past his navel when the man took him to the peak before, but Chan Yeol was still moving in him, calmly, cock almost rutting against the surface in his ass and everything was such a mess down there with too much lube. The tall man moaned into the kiss, intertwining his fingers with Baek Hyun’s and pushed both of their hands so they were resting atop the pillow cushioning his head. _So_ insatiable and it was agonising how this overstimulation of pleasure was unmaking each of his sense, picking him layer by layer undone.

 

He was getting hard again soon despite how he had just came moments before, cock poking against the other man’s tummy for sure, and at that, Chan Yeol began to hasten his thrusts up a few notch. It was not urgent, but it was enough to make the other man saw stars again when he hit all the right spot.

 

Baek Hyun pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head into the pillow and gasped out a long pitiful moan. His thighs were sore from being bent like this, muscle burned. It was hot, Chan Yeol atop of him. He was sweating, and pleasure was making him dizzy and heavy. Chan Yeol plastered his lips against the skin of his throat, sucking the now flushing skin with bruises and marks. He didn’t like it, never liked being marked like this, hickeys, but somehow, it was a whole different case when it was Chan Yeol doing this.

 

Baek Hyun pulled his fingers apart from the other man’s grip. He pushed an arm in between their body and encircled his grip around his twitching cock, pumping his hardening cock leisurely as he pushed his body along the other man’s rhythm. Before he knew it, he was pushing back against Chan Yeol’s thrust earnestly after that, the speed still wasn’t enough and Chan Yeol bit into his skin hard in response, invoking a startled cry from him when his hands immediately clambered to Baek Hyun’s hips and pushed them down flat to the mattress, immobilising him.

 

Baek Hyun tilted his head down so that he can see the tall man clearer, eyebrows furrowed in distressed at the lack of movement.

 

“N-no?” He asked, and somehow the knowledge of the man pinning him down like this made his cock throbbed.

 

“Not yet,” The man simply told him that and Baek Hyun didn’t know what to think and he only whine out in return. “So impatient,” Chan Yeol chuckled breathlessly, tone teasing before he pulled back and straightened his body. With this distance created by the other man, it was easier for him to drink up his face.  

 

It was hard holding back when Chan Yeol’s face and expression were all over the purview of his eyes. Breathing was hard, thinking was hard, because Chan Yeol’s pleasured face was sinful. He was beautiful, so fucking beautiful actually, and nothing can fill the growing hollow in his chest.

 

“Chan Yeol-ah,” He called, fingers skirting along the man’s hips to the back until he reach the taut muscle of his ass. He gripped them, mauling them before pulling at them so that Chan Yeol’s thrust reach deeper into him as he arched up his back. He thought he saw something flicker in the man’s eyes. It was hot, Baek Hyun liked to think to himself that he was losing it.

 

Chan Yeol responded to his touch with pulling himself out almost completely, grabbing for one of the pillow blindly and shoved them beneath Baek Hyun’s ass, tilting his body up then in return before thrusting back hard in one swift movement, deep, so fucking deep and Baek Hyun had moan out dirtily, voice breaking. He repeated it again, so leisurely. Pulling out almost to the hilt, before slamming in home. And he did it again. And again. And again until Baek Hyun just lost count. His moves were consistent, calm, and the loud sound of the man’s hips slamming against the back of his thighs every time he slammed in was obscene, balls slapping against his ass, accompanied by the wet sound of lubed skin against wet skin.

 

Baek Hyun can feel his orgasm building at this new pace, at this new angle, and each of the man’s hard slam knock the breath out of his lung, headboard rapping against the wall with each thrust. He pushed an arm back to his cock, fingers curling around his cock as he slid them up and down with purpose. He can feel his balls tightening and he clamped his walls around Chan Yeol’s hardening cock in return, sobbing and whining.

 

“Good?” Chan Yeol asked, “You like me fucking you like this, Baek Hyun-ah?” He pushed his hands to grip the back of Baek Hyun’s knees, parting his thighs opened wider and pressing his weight into his touch as leverage for his thrusts.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol –” Baek Hyun cried out, eyes watering and hazy.

 

“I’ll keep going like this. I’ll keep fucking you deeply like this until you cum.” Chan Yeol gasped out, “Would you like that, baby?”        

 

He sobbed out brokenly when Chan Yeol said that, hole clenching in unintentionally. Chan Yeol grunted out when he did that, voice deep and rough and Baek Hyun felt his body burned up at the guttural sound, at the dirty suggestion. Sweat trailed down his forehead, his bang plastered to his wet temple. His fingers moving urgently now up and down his cock. He couldn’t help it, he knew it won’t be long at all before he will reach his peak. He was jacking off hard now to Chan Yeol’s dependable consistent thrusts, he thought he can feel the bed _vibrated_ from their movement.

 

His sight was slightly blurry, but Chan Yeol’s face was clear in his sight. His confused tilt of head as he turned sideways and Baek Hyun blinked when he saw the man moved one hand away from the back of his knee, movement disappointingly slowing down. It took him a while to realise that the man was holding something black.

 

“You wanna answer this?”

 

It took Baek Hyun a while to realise that the question was meant for him.

 

“What?” He croaked out, before clenching his eyes shut when Chan Yeol’s cock grazed something in him that made his toes and spine curling in.

 

“Lu Han’s calling, you wanna answer?” Chan Yeol asked and Baek Hyun opened his eyes to see the man was looking at him, one hand still holding the damn thing and it was then that he realised that it was his phone that the man was holding.

 

He pushed out his free hand blindly to reach for the phone, the vibrating device vibrated in his grip until it no longer did and Chan Yeol took that as a chance for him to grab back the back of Baek Hyun’s knee that he had hold on to previously before leaning down and he kept his pace up again.

 

“W-why are you even asking this _now_? Why the fuck would I want to answer the phone,” Baek Hyun gasped out before his voice broke into a high pitched whine when Chan Yeol hastened his pace, angling his cock so that he can reach deeper still into him, bending him almost in two with his hard thrust. He threw the phone next to his head haphazardly, eyes wide, crying out almost hysterically – “P-please don’t answer the p-phone –oh my god Chan Yeol, that feels so good!”

 

“Shit, Baek Hyun, you’re so fucking hot!” Chan Yeol cried out.

 

At this point, neither cared with how loud and dangerous the headboard was banging against the wall or how loud both of them were crying out for each other. Because everything felt so good – _euphoric_. Chan Yeol’s pace turned inconsistent now, but Baek Hyun was too far gone to actually get affected because all blood was rushing down. His torso clamped in, his balls tightening and his head was feather light. 

 

His stroke turned into a grip at the head of his cock, and he was basically tugging at the bulbous mushroom head when he arched his spine up into a perfect bow, sobbing and chocking out broken moans when cum spilled carelessly across his tummy. His hole clenched spastically around the hard cock in him and Chan Yeol moaned loud, deep and long when he came few thrusts later.

 

Both of them breathed heavily after that, mewling every once in a while. Chan Yeol had slumped atop of him once he had unsheathe his cock out from Baek Hyun and threw the soiled condom carelessly into the trash bin by the wall. It went in. of course. Chan Yeol was, after all, the basketball captain. Their chests were slickened with their sweat, and close like this, Baek Hyun thought he could feel the thumping of the other man’s heartbeat. Panicky rhythm drumming under his skin and Baek Hyun’s arms felt like lead, heavy as he raised them to curl wet fingers around wet strands of red hair. His move caught the other man’s attention, and Chan Yeol’s eyes were heavily lidded as he held his gaze.

 

Once they had calm down, Chan Yeol slid his body up until their face aligned with each other and it was easy to kiss like this. Their exchange was languid, plush lips claiming his thinner ones calmly as if they had all the time in the world. Warmth settled in the pit of his stomach, and Baek Hyun allowed the wet tongue to probe in.

 

When they pull apart, a string of spit still lingered between their lips, still connecting, and Chan Yeol’s eyes were _so_ full of **something** as he held his gaze, unyielding. His lips parted for words that he swallowed back almost immediately, and somehow, the tall man only managed to gab out an –

 

“I –” before he swallowed them back in again. Baek Hyun waited patiently, eyes studying Chan Yeol’s red swollen lips before drifting over to the man’s rounded wide eyes. “Baek Hyun-ah, I –” Chan Yeol tried one more time, but again, words still stuck in his throat so he only shook his head and pressed his head forward, claiming the parted lips.

 

They didn’t say anything after that, but the implication was there, hung in the air heavy and thick.      

 

Like.

 

Like.

 

Love.

 

Chan Yeol.

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

“We have plenty of time with each other, Chan Yeol-ah.” He said with a smile and the one Chan Yeol returned back to him was blinding, all white and full of gum. It was the truth, Baek Hyun never liked lying, and he meant it when he said it. They do. They have plentiful of time for that, because Baek Hyun was just starting, inferno about to burn at its brightest.

 

They sleep with tangled limbs after that, peacefully and ignorant to the whole world.

 

(Unaware of the fire invoked from the other side of town from accidental answered phone call)  

 

===

 

 

Anyway, the stoned Yixing was inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFw-cW3SzVI&index=30&list=LLtX3GUbfiR_OyntiFAgpEpA). 

 

-bluecoins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! New chapter! You can totally see how slowly (or really?) their feeling is developing for one another. Like, Chanyeol is totally crazy over Baekhyun, and even though their relationship did not start with the most conventional way, I mean, they skipped the whole shebang and shit, but they’re about to reach its peak.
> 
> So get this, the normal course of dating is either:
> 
> You met a person and became attracted -> Go out for a drink/date -> Then you guys go out again -> then you guys sleep with each other -> Keep seeing each other -> Turned official -> then you guys fall in love
> 
> Or
> 
> You met a person and became attracted -> Go out for a drink/date -> Became closer (or friends first) -> Keep seeing each other -> Massive crush and in love with each other -> Go official -> then have sex (I think most Asians would go through this route? I mean, I’m Asian and I know I usually go through this route….)
> 
> The point is, both ChanBaek totally skipped on the normal routine (although I don’t consider the usual gay dating scene because as far as I can see from my friend’s dating life, he only usually goes for hookups, but if it’s not hookup, then it’s the normal Asian route though) and that’s what drove me into writing this fic hahahaaa Correct me if I’m wrong, I don’t mean this to be insulting or ignorant, it’s just that this is based on my understanding and what I’ve gone through.


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Un-beta, language, smut, LONG chapter and, err, a little non-consent shit? I mean, it’s nothing serious, but just a little heads up….

When he picked Chan Yeol up from the man’s place that evening, the tall captain had worn a shit eating grin when he saw the pristine pickup truck Baek Hyun had driven. Red Chevrolet Silverado. He’d especially begged the vehicle from Se Hun for this, promising to go for another mess of shopping spree that very next weekend. It was not even a bargain, he told himself. He was basically cheating himself off to the younger tall ace.

 

“Where do you even grab that thing?”

 

But the huge grin was worth it, he thought to himself.

 

“It’s Se Hun’s.” Baek Hyun simply grinned. “I’m taking you out for a date.”

 

The green surrounding them was a good change, Baek Hyun had thought. They were so used to tall buildings and bright lights, Baek Hyun had almost forgotten the smell of mountain and fresh air. The mountain and hills were refreshing, they stopped by the rest area for hot potatoes and ox tail soup, and Chan Yeol had occupied the massage chair for a whole thirty minutes like an old geezer, groaning and moaning occasionally.

 

It was perfect.

 

Baek Hyun couldn’t smile any bigger.

 

His mother called him last week, requesting for him to replenish some clothing for his grandparents who were currently staying at his parents’ place. Just a simple trip up to their house by the hillside to grab few clothing materials and had them brought to his parents’ apartment back at Bucheon. Baek Hyun accepted the task with glee. He didn’t even tell Chan Yeol of the trip only until two nights ago. It was still surprising how the captain had accepted his offer so easily.

 

The drive up to the lake wasn’t that much of a spectacular. Only landscape of greens, mountains and hills of Gangwando Yanggu filling up everything in their sight. They even took the trouble to roll down the windows to allow the cold mountain air in. The car was loud, music blaring from the speakers now that Chan Yeol had his iPod connected via Bluetooth. Technology –they did wonders to one’s hearing.     

 

Baek Hyun dreamt of doing this a long time ago when he was eighteen. Se Hun was a year younger, and the transition to college was a little distressing. Like a rewind button, new friends, new faces and new names all over again along with new knowledge. He had Lu Han, but the elder was in a different course and year, Baek Hyun had thought that it felt a little lonely.

  
So Baek Hyun had thought about it occasionally. Carousing with the idea of hiking up the lake near his grandparents’ place, building up a tent out of the trunk of a pickup truck using only the trunk’s canvas cover and some pipes. He would like to imagine that he’ll fill the whole trunk with a bunch of blankets and duvets and pillows. It will be prefect, just one night under the starry sky in the middle of nowhere with no one there to watch the stupid things they might do.

 

Once upon a time, when he was still stupidly in love with the younger man, he’d sworn that he will only take Se Hun to this imaginary scene. Black water where he used to go to with his grandfather every summer break during high school for fishing. No one seemed to be there all the time they went there. The stars he knew will be abundant, the air was fresh and the two of them will talk about nonsensical things. In summer, he knew fireflies will coloured the whole place in blinking yellow and orange, but in autumn, everything will be still.

 

He told of this to his brother before, about this idea of just going camping with building tent out of the trunk of some pickup truck. His brother had smiled adoringly at him and told him that it was not feasible. That there will be barely any space left in the trunk that can be deem as comfortable for two grown up men, let alone for someone as tall as Oh Se Hun. But Baek Hyun had never cared for details like his brother would. He was not as smart as Baek Beom after all.   

 

Chan Yeol was still grinning once they had set up the tent. Baek Hyun was helping himself with the canvas stools while Chan Yeol was pulling out the small barbeque set Baek Hyun had poached from a questioning Jong Dae.

 

It was already well into the evening once they were settled by the lake. It was quiet, no cicadas chirping all around like they usually would in the summer, and Baek Hyun relished in the cold air that wafted through his messy hair. A simple mat was laid on the ground, and Baek Hyun had greedily brought a comforter around himself to shield himself in comfort as he sat crossed legs atop it. The earth was solid beneath him, the comfort was dizzying him with sleep.

 

The smell of food was making him hungry. Grilling sound filled the air and Baek Hyun watched with hooded eyes as his tall boyfriend manned the meats they bought from the local market earlier. Canned drinks and beers were placed in the cooler box just next to him, and Baek Hyun wondered if he missed anything else.  

 

“Do you think there’ll be grizzly bear here, Baek Hyun-ah?” Chan Yeol asked, lips glistened with juice after sneaking two slices of sliced pork in.

 

“I wish not.” Baek Hyun said simply, eyes blinking lazily over the tall figure. “But I have a _strong_ muscly captain here, I’m sure we’ll do fine.” He grinned teasingly.

 

“That’s disgustingly greasy, asshole.” Chan Yeol said that, but Baek Hyun saw it anyway, the way his ears had burned up and the pretty blush that covered his cheeks thinly. He didn’t know what he did to warrant such response, but hell, Chan Yeol was just so cute.

 

The grilled meats tasted bland if not for the sauces they brought along. Baek Hyun ate everything with gusto he didn’t know he had in him. Chan Yeol looked pleased, both of them were content as they sat next to each other facing the lake. The water was still and black, it was Autumn, so the air was still and a little cold.

 

“Is Lu Han still talking sarcasm with you?” Chan Yeol asked once Baek Hyun had done dipping his hands into the lake before wiping dry the towel along his skin. He sat back next to the tall man with a deep sigh, knees bent as he rested his elbows atop the hard kneecaps.

 

Lu Han.

 

Apparently, he’d accidentally answered the man’s phone call that one night when he had sex with Chan Yeol. The elder accused him of doing it on purpose, but Baek Hyun, for the love of god, was not an exhibitionist, so the whole idea that Lu Han actually heard him having sex was **mortifying**. Chan Yeol took the whole ordeal easier than Baek Hyun did, he probably did, because he didn’t grow up with Lu Han so whatever awkwardness that was shrouding both Baek Hyun and the Chinese didn’t affect the tall man that badly.

 

“Oh, he is talking sarcasm all right.” Baek Hyun grunted, “And shouting, if I can even describe the shit he did. There was a _lot_ of shouting. Even now still, can you believe it? I think we broke him.”

 

It had already been few months, but Lu Han had always been petty.

 

They were quiet after that, and Baek Hyun felt his face warm up when Chan Yeol took his hand. It almost made him giggle some nonsensical shit like a sixteen year old high school girl, but Baek Hyun steel himself enough to get a grip.

 

“This place is beautiful,” the tall man said. “Thanks for taking me here.” He grinned.

 

“Came here all the time with my grandpa during summer break until he had a knee transplant last year.” Baek Hyun told him. “It’s hot and noisy in the summer. Bugs and mosquitos, but we used to catch a lot of fish.” Chan Yeol’s fingers were warm when he intertwined their fingers. It was an easy fit. So natural. “Used to think that I would take Se Hun here all the time back then. He always grumbled though whenever I mention it to him, because he didn’t like being outdoors.” He grinned.

 

Byun Baek Hyun was many things in his life. People told him that he had square boxy smile and puppy-like thin lips. People said that he can be critical sometimes, but people often mention that intelligence was not his forte. He was not good at reading people, at reading atmosphere or coming out with brilliant theories to back up any claims.

 

To some extent, he agreed.

 

It wasn’t as if he was plain stupid, it was just that he was not _there_.

 

That he was not enough.

 

He was not as brilliant as Lu Han who was pretty good at multi-tasking. He was not as brilliant as Baek Beom who was currently the associate director at some small firm in Bucheon. Small prey, he might be, but his brother at least was one of those visible dots in this universe unlike him.

 

So it was only fair that he was unable to see the solemn look Chan Yeol had worn when he said what he did before. The tall man looked away after a while. His neck was long, and having the view of his side profile, Baek Hyun couldn’t help from realising for the nth time how gorgeous the man really was. His lips were luscious in deep red, his skin was fair and smooth.

 

Chan Yeol asked after a while, “Hey, what movie does Fly Me to the Moon come from again?”

 

“Isn’t it James Bond, though?”

 

“No, no, Baek Hyun, the original one.”

 

“James Bond.”

 

“I can’t believe this.”

 

“I memorise some of the lyric though, you wanna hear me sing?”

 

“No, please, no –”

 

“ _Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like_ –”

 

The mat was hard under him when Chan Yeol tackled him. The sun wasn’t that bright, but Baek Hyun felt blinded, winded. Chan Yeol’s lips were soft and warm when he kissed him. It was easy for him to just push out both his arms and wrap them around the tall man’s shoulders, pulling him close. With his weight settling on top of him like this, Baek Hyun felt almost delirious and lightheaded.   

 

He wondered why he felt so content just having Chan Yeol kissing and holding him like this.

 

===

 

The stars were plentiful that night. The breeze that brushed against his skin was cool, tantalising them to break into goose bumps. The rustling sound of leafs was clear around them and Chan Yeol’s breathing was loud from atop of him. His voice was a steady beat across Baek Hyun’s skin, his touches were flames, warm, searing and lasting. Echoes of fire trailing after his fingers, and Baek Hyun felt himself slowly breaking undone beneath the tall man.

 

The spring of the truck’s absorber creaked loudly in the midst of the still silence. Their pants and moans following sinfully behind as the car shook at each of Chan Yeol’s thrust. The canvas of the truck was folded halfway so that they can see the stars. It was Baek Hyun’s suggestion, a silly request to just lie in the car under the black sky and cold autumn air. It was idealistically stupid. As if they can even be confined in small space without eliciting any sort of urges to touch and kiss.

 

Baek Hyun gasped out between their kiss as Chan Yeol continuously rocked back and forth in and out of him. The pace the other man had set was frantic, fast, and Baek Hyun can feel the muscle of his stomach cramping up from trying to hold his feet up like this. The piles of comforters and duvets cushioning beneath them played beneficially to their cause. His skin was breaking out in shivers, the muscle of his thighs was starting to sore and quiver from hugging around Chan Yeol’s waist this tightly, and the supple wet lips smouldering his was robbing all of his breath.      

 

He didn’t know how to describe what they were doing. Because Chan Yeol was holding him as if Baek Hyun might just walk away the next morning. His lips won’t leave Baek Hyun even for a while, his grip was tight on Baek Hyun’s hip while his other hand was resting on Baek Hyun’s jawline, fingers hot and hard as he held the short man’s face in place.

 

The wet smooching sound each time they parted was loud, yet Chan Yeol was still relentless. The pathetic whine that would slip past Baek Hyun’s lips was embarrassing, but he just can’t help it. Chan Yeol’s meat was hard and thick as they jackhammer into him, he felt so embarrassingly stretched and full. The slapping sound of their thighs as Chan Yeol mounted him was driving him delirious with pleasure and lust, everything was just so fucking intense with both of them naked. The hot skin pressing around him was setting his nerves ablaze, his cock throbbed as pleasure crawled up his spine like a warm over spilled bourbon. Chan Yeol was pressing his whole weight into him, feet straight between the other man’s thighs and Baek Hyun can’t do anything, but scream into their kiss as the tall man kept hammering in and out repeatedly with no remorse.

 

Baek Hyun finally pulled away from the kiss when it became too much and turned his head. The soft material of the duvet touched his cheek. It was cool against his hot skin when he had his head turned sideways like this. The truck was shaking with too much sound and now that there was no lips smouldering over his, Baek Hyun realised with much shame how limited the control he had over the sound that came out of his lips.

 

“Ch-Chan Yeol –” He called out, pressing one hand in between their body and wrapped sweaty fingers around his leaking cock. White was closing in on his vision, and he wondered if it was from the brightly lit night sky, stars covering most of the blank black space or was it from the other man’s noise, lips chanting his name desperately over and over.

 

“Shit!” Chan Yeol’s cry was deep and loud, they vibrated into his skin now that the tall man had rested his head onto his throat. “Am I making you feel good, Baek Hyun?”

 

 “Too intense!” he sobbed honestly, almost panicky. The sweat from Chan Yeol’s back made it hard for his thighs to wrap still around the man’s waist and he cried out when his embrace fell. Chan Yeol allowed a distressed groan slip past his lips when Baek Hyun’s body fell flat as his feet scrambled to find purchase on the duvet covered trunk. But because of this, the tall man pulled out from him and repositioned his thighs until they were rested beneath Baek Hyun’s. He didn’t allow him time to get used to the position before grabbing at the back of the other man’s knees and shoving his cock back in. Instead of just resuming his pace, they became ridiculously more urgent. The hand around his cock fastened when he felt his balls clenching in and his panting was getting harsher when Chan Yeol’s cock piston into the same spot that turned his legs into jelly. “Chan Yeol, Chan Yeol, Chan Yeol!” The man’s name was a desperate mantra, Baek Hyun can feel everything was about to fall apart.

 

“You feel so good, Baek Hyun,” Chan Yeol’s moan was deep and rough. “Are you feeling good too? Am I enough? Will I be enough?”

 

Baek Hyun’s other hand scrambled until they found purchase at Chan Yeol’s hips. The hand that was still wrapped around his cock hastened and Baek Hyun arched his back up when his orgasm was closing in. His eyes wide, frantic, and Chan Yeol’s red face was all that he can see. It was happening, it was happening, _shit_ , it was happening!

 

===

 

When they finally settled down after that, Chan Yeol was a warm cocoon atop of him. His lips never left his skin as he peppered random and lazy kisses onto Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun’s fingers drew lazy pattern on the tall man’s back, the duvet was warm beneath them and the small smile never left his face at the attention.

 

The stars were bright, everything felt warm and Baek Hyun never thought that he can feel this gratified. He thought of this too plentiful of time when he resided with Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun had realised. Was it even possible for a person to feel content, and feel more and still content and _more_ and _more_ after that? A never ending loop of a good feeling?

 

His knees were bent to accommodate Chan Yeol’s long body between his thighs. Both of them were still naked and he moaned when Chan Yeol pushed his head up to drop a kiss to his jaw.

 

“Fly me to the moon,” Chan Yeol hummed dizzily against Baek Hyun’s skin, lips hot and fluffy. “I love that song, y’know.” His voice was a deep vibration and his fingers were coarse as they stroked lightly along his jawline.

 

“Then sing it for me.” Baek Hyun couldn’t help the stupid grin he had on and the pleased sigh that slipped past his lips at the gentle touch. A soft hum was the answer.

 

“This is my favourite part.” Chan Yeol told him, hot lips falling to his cheek, “– _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more_ ,” Chan Yeol started, voice throaty and it made his heart beat ridiculously fast, tummy clenching in as giddiness filled his head. “ _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_ ,” His lips brushed against his skin at each words, and Baek Hyun was glad that in this position, only the white and black from the busy night sky that all he can see. Baek Hyun was glad that in this position, the availability for him to drink up the tall man’s face was nil, because he was sure that there will be nothing left of him, but a puddle of goo if he can see the expression played on his face. Chan Yeol’s fingers were coarse, but his touch was gentle when he thumbed at Baek Hyun’s chin before they moved to his lips.

 

Suddenly, his sight was filled with almond shaped eyes and red hair. The smile fell from his lips, however, because Chan Yeol wasn’t smiling either. Something pulled at his chest, and it was hard to breath. The insecurity coating the man’s gaze was thick, the furrowed eyebrows and Baek Hyun wondered what was wrong, what went wrong.

 

“Chan Ye –”

 

“ – _In other words, please be true_ ,” The tall man’s lips brushed against as he sang. His lips clicked shut after that, lower lip trembled slightly and Baek Hyun felt his eyebrows furrowed in response. Why did he even look so sad? Heartbroken? Everything was so perfect before, what change? “ _In other words, I love_ –”

 

He pushed his face up, their lips connecting in a loud click and a whine, and Baek Hyun clenched his eyes shut. Something twisted in his guts, his fingers turned cold as he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and held on to him desperately.

 

He didn’t know what was happening.

 

But he didn’t think he can hear the words that will slip past the tall man’s lips in this confusion, at the hurt look on his face, at the desperation dripping from his voice.

 

Both of them slept turned away from each other for the first time that night.

 

===

 

The ride to Bucheon took longer than he anticipated and the two of them were quiet the whole trip. Both of them showered earlier at Baek Hyun’s grandparents’ place when he packed few things to bring along. Chan Yeol had his earphones attached and he had slept the whole way. It was frustrating, it was confusing, because Baek Hyun honestly can’t figure out what was going on. He felt blindsided, left out. He didn’t like the silence, he didn’t like how Chan Yeol was closing him out, and it was exasperating that he didn’t even know what to do about it.

 

“Chan Yeol?” he finally called out once they reached the rest area, fingers touching the man’s sleeve hesitantly. Chan Yeol cracked his eyes open at the touch, and he looked at Baek Hyun with a blank face. “Are you all right?” He asked, tired of the silence, and a little lonely too.

 

The smile was forced, but at least Chan Yeol had replied. “I’m tired, that’s all. I’ll be right back.” He told him as he pushed the door open and slammed them closed as he walked away, grip tight around a pack of cigarette.

 

And that was it.

 

It took about forty more minutes when they finally reached his family’s apartment complex. Baek Hyun allowed the strange ordeal out of his head when his mom’s huge smile greeted him.

 

The apartment wasn’t that huge, and Baek Hyun smiled at the familiarity of everything, allowing the comfort of home to wash over him. His grandma’s grip was firm around his arm, she looked older than the last time he saw her, but still giddily happy, smiling similar boxy smile with similar thin lips. The smell of his mom’s cooking filled the whole place, and Baek Hyun felt genuinely happy to be back at the place he grew up at.

 

“How’s little Se Hun-ah? I haven’t seen him for so long.” His mother asked when she settled next to him on the couch, sandwiching him closer to his grandma who happily allow it.

 

“What are you even talking about? What part of him is even small?” He groaned and smiled at his mom’s playful slap to his thigh. “He’s still the same brat, if you need to know.” Baek Hyun shook his head. Chan Yeol was quiet on the single chair, eyes still strangely distant.

 

“Do you know the boy, Chan Yeol-ssi? He’s Baek Hyun-nie’s best friend.” His mom turned her gaze and asked the captain, smile never leaving her lips and Baek Hyun was glad that at least the tall man was courteous enough to return her smile naturally, so handsome with his white teeth and red lips.

 

“Yeah, I’m the captain of the basketball team. He’s the team’s ace.” His lips tingled at the thought of the kisses they’ve shared so many times before as his eyes settled on the man’s lips. They didn’t kiss that day, not even once. He wondered if he can sneak in one before the day ended? He wondered if it was even okay to have this thought swimming in his head.

 

“ _Omo_ ,” His mom gasped out, the smile was still in her voice. “Is he good?”

 

Baek Hyun was still staring desperately at his beautiful boyfriend and he couldn’t help the heat from crawling up his face when their eyes met before Chan Yeol looked away to his mom.

 

He answered after a while, “He’s very fast and efficient, but he’s also a troublemaker.” He said charmingly with a smile, eliciting a giggle from her.

 

“Yes, I do remember him to be quite the troublemaker. Poor Lu Han from next door is always the victim.” His mom laughed.   

 

===

 

That night, both he and Chan Yeol slept in the living room because his grandparents were currently occupying Baek Beom’s old bedroom and his aunt in his room. Both of their backpacks were resting at the foot of the couch just next to them, and because his mom was petty when it comes to hygiene, the futon was covered in some blue bed spread, soft and warm under him, and Chan Yeol had lain on his side, back to him.

 

So far from his touch.

 

It was lonely.

 

 _Shit_.

 

He didn’t think he’d ever feel this lonely before despite how his boyfriend was laid just next to him.

 

They were quiet, the whole place was quiet, and everything was dark if not for the light streaming in from the balcony and the table lamp on the kitchen counter.

 

Baek Hyun took a chance, because he just had to try, and shifted until he was on his side, eyes drinking up the other man’s back. Chan Yeol had Baek Hyun’s old grey tee on. The material was a little tight around his broad figure, fabric old and thin from excessive usage during his much younger days. His fingers were hesitant when they slipped around the soft strands of red hair, gentle as he felt warm scalp under his touch.

 

“I’m sorry,” He finally said, voice quiet and unsure. “If I did anything wrong, I’m sorry.” He said again, fingers stroking the soft hair. “I thought you’d like the lake, so I’m sorry if I misunderstood.” Apologies were never easy for him, often this became a point of argument with him and Lu Han, because both of them were prideful. But that night, _shit_ , he was willing to risk his fucking pride to undo any fuck-up he might’ve caused because he just hated this silence.

 

Chan Yeol didn’t respond just as he expected. A quiet sigh escaped his lips when he pulled his hand away and he shifted again, closing in to the tall man’s back as he pressed a light kiss to the back of Chan Yeol’s head before he pulled away again. Defeated, and still on his side, he created a comfortable space between them.

 

The rustling sound perked him up and Chan Yeol finally turned around just as Baek Hyun was looking up. Everything moved so fast after that, and the embrace wrapped around his body was tight, forceful, just like the desperate kiss pressed to his lips. A whimper slipped from his lips, and he clenched his eyes shut, pushing out his hands as he gripped the tall man’s head, pressing his body up and closer to the other man.

 

Relief ran through his vein, warming him up in an instant and it was overwhelming.

 

Chan Yeol kissed him with gusto, tongue wet and slick as they wrapped around his. Baek Hyun’s grip fell from the tall man’s head and he wrapped them around the broad shoulders. Chan Yeol’s body was hot and heavy against his, and he felt high. Adrenaline and endorphin melting his brain into a messy puddle. They kissed hard, so desperately and Baek Hyun wondered if Chan Yeol missed him as much as he did the taller man. He wondered if Chan Yeol was just as lonely.

 

He felt warm hand roamed over his back, it cause shivers to ripple up his spine. Baek Hyun let out a quiet moan when the fingers of Chan Yeol’s other hand rubbed along his throat, digits tracing up his skin until his thumb rubbed a circle just behind his ear. He pressed himself impossibly harder against Chan Yeol, seeking for deeper contact, gasping when their torsos and thighs grinded against each other. Chan Yeol’s other hand then pressed down from his back until they reached under the blanket, coarse and hot palm rubbing at the back of his thigh.

 

The kiss gain its velocity within seconds, and the wet smooching sound their lips made whenever they parted for air only made him impossibly more breathless. He finally pulled away from the dizzying kiss when he felt Chan Yeol pushing his hand into the opening of his loose sleeping shorts, palming his thigh up until his fingers breached into the tight boxer brief he had on.

 

“Chan Yeol?” He gasped out when the man’s fingers pressed close around his ass in a hard squeeze, a direct skin contact. 

 

His boyfriend didn’t respond, and instead, he pressed back and kissed him.

 

It was dangerous, he had thought.

 

It was confusing.

 

It was hot.

 

But it was _really_ dangerous too.

 

Because Chan Yeol’s fingers massaging his ass alongside his deep kiss was making it hard for him to think clearly. Arousal was clouding his head like a catastrophic bloodbath. Both of them were already half hard under their sleeping shorts, and his families were in their respective rooms. If anyone were to decide to just come out, both Chan Yeol and he were risking getting caught.

 

“Chan Yeol, my family –”

 

“Just a little bit,” Chan Yeol bit Baek Hyun’s bottom lip hard, eliciting a whimper from him and shooting pleasure and arousal south down straight to his cock.

 

The man kissed him again after that, and it was pathetic how eager he was to return them. It wasn’t long before Chan Yeol manoeuvred them until he was crushing the shorter man against the futon. The tall man was a heavy weight on top of him, and splayed like this, Baek Hyun noted horribly how perfectly aligned their bodies were –torso to torso and dick to another dick.

 

And when Chan Yeol dipped his hips down into him, Baek Hyun did with all of his might not to make any noises. He pulled away from the kiss, hands frantically moving around until his two palms spread over Chan Yeol’s hard chest, pushing at the man in a weak resistance. He bit out his lower lips when the man started to grind instead despite of Baek Hyun’s push.

 

“Chan Yeol,” he warned through gritted teeth, looking at the other’s pink tinted face.

 

“Just a bit,” Chan Yeol said again and Baek Hyun sucked in a breath rather harshly when his boyfriend used one of his knees to spread his thighs opened, resulting in his dick flattening directly atop of Baek Hyun’s now that his feet lay straight in between his legs. The rhythm Chan Yeol created after that was delicious. It was risky, beyond foolish truth to be told, because Baek Hyun knew he will be loud, knew that the control will slip past his fingers soon because he knew how weak he can be at Chan Yeol’s kisses and touches and –

 

“Chan Yeol!” He gasped out when the man shoved a hand into his sleeping shorts, huge palm gripping the bulbous head of Baek Hyun’s dick. His eyes were wide, startled and panicky as he stared up at his boyfriend. The thumb that swiped over the head was wonderful, and his tummy clamped up at the rising sharp stimulation. It wasn’t long before the long fingers stroke him into full hardness. It was dry, but Chan Yeol made it work. After a while, he then rummage through his backpack near the sofa and took out the tube of lube they’ve used too many times on numerous occasion.

 

He didn’t know how his attempt to push his boyfriend away resulted in said man to end up between his thighs and was giving him a stellar blowjob while fingering him open. His sleeping shorts and boxer brief were discarded carelessly away, and Baek Hyun’s fingers were pulling tight around the strands of red hair while his other palm was pressing flat atop his mouth to keep pleasured sounds from escaping his lips.

 

By the time Chan Yeol pushed a second finger into him, Baek Hyun was already panting heavily and harshly. Sweat was beading down his eyebrow and when the two fingers curl in him, Baek Hyun arched his body up with clenched shut eyes, biting his lips in his attempt to be quiet. _Oh_ , it felt so good. Chan Yeol’s fingers fucking into him and touching all these spots made him desperate with want, arousal running up his spine in time with the flick of tongue around his cock.

 

The blanket was covering Chan Yeol whole, hiding him from view and he wished he can see the other man. He was melting, _melting_ , and he needed to see his boyfriend, he needed to touch him all over, he needed to hear him, to feel him all over his skin. He hated this, because he realised horribly how he _needed_ Chan Yeol, _wanted_ Chan Yeol, it was _not_ enough. They shouldn’t have done this in the first place, because there was no possible way for things to be satisfactory in this silence and solidary and –

 

His heart almost stopped when he heard the sound of doorknob jiggling and a door creaking open. His eyes were wide as a saucer and his grip around Chan Yeol’s hair was so hard, he swore he’d tore some of the strands away, especially when Chan Yeol whined from around his cock and stopped everything altogether. His stomach cramped cold with fear, his heart thumped loudly in uncontrollable beats and he sucked a harsh air in, holding on to them with desperation.

 

“Baek Hyun-ah, are you still up?” His mom’s soft voice was unmistakeable and he felt his eyes gone wet with guilt.

 

“M-ma?” He called out, voice hoarse and still breathless. “What are you doing up so late?” He asked and looked down to see Chan Yeol pulling the blanket from over his head, having them only covering him from his neck and below.

 

“Just for a glass of water, honey, then I’ll go back in.” She laughed with sleepy voice. Baek Hyun’s chuckle was a nervous one, thighs muscle clenching when his boyfriend pulled away from around his cock and dropped a kiss to his inner thigh. It was dark, but Baek Hyun can see how slickly wet his lips were from sucking around Baek Hyun earlier. His fingers were still resting inside Baek Hyun’s ass and he pulled his fingers from around Chan Yeol’s hair to grab at his shoulder, clenching warningly when the man averted his gaze and continued with peppering feather light kisses atop his skin.     

 

Much to his dreadfulness, Chan Yeol’s thick fingers continued moving after that, and Baek Hyun didn’t know what to think at all. While his body was responding eagerly to the delicious ministrations, his head hated all of this. Hating how guilty he was feeling now with this pleasure running up his spine and how his cock was _leaking_. Tears were blurring his sight, because his mom was only a few feet away and despite how hard he was clenching at his boyfriend’s shoulder until his fingers had turn cold, Chan Yeol didn’t relent at all.

 

“Chan Yeol!” He whispered urgently, pleasure was dizzying him and he looked down at the man who still refused his gaze. “Chan Yeol, please, let her go back to her room first, _please_.” He pleaded, tears was already teething at the edge of his eyes. Frustration can’t even begin to describe what he was feeling because the fingers were flicking over and over again in his ass, rubbing at all the right places that made his cock leak more cum as the man’s thick lips hovered over the skin of his crotch, he can feel Chan Yeol’s breathing fanning at his hard dick. 

 

The sound of tap water running rang the alarm in his head, but by that time, he couldn’t even think coherently when Chan Yeol pulled out his two fingers before thrusting in with _more_ , stretching him so obscenely wide. His eyes were clenching hard, back arching, one palm still pressed to his mouth, and the other holding on to his boyfriend. It took all of his energy not to produce even a whimper. It didn’t take long before the water stopped running, and in a moment of panic and gushed adrenaline, he grabbed at Chan Yeol’s shoulders and yanked him up from between his legs until the man splayed next to him in a tangle of limbs and a whine.

 

The loss of the man’s thick fingers was prominent, and Baek Hyun was quick to resettle the blanket back over the two of them. Chan Yeol was on his back with his arms crossed over his face and Baek Hyun’s skin tingled all over from the lack of touch. His ass still felt stretched and strangely empty as it clenched against nothing. It was then that his mom’s inquisitive stare peeked from behind the sofa. She had a small grin, the light from the kitchen’s table lamp cascade her in a flawless shadow and Baek Hyun found it hard to focus on her with the fire still burning his skin and the buzz clouding his head.

 

“Take me to the market tomorrow morning, Baek Hyun-nie?” She asked, the smile in her voice made Baek Hyun’s cheeks warm up with guilt.

 

“Y-yeah, sure.” He stuttered out.

 

When the sound of his parents’ room clicked shut echoed through the whole space, it was frustration that drove him to rummage through Chan Yeol’s backpack for the pack of condoms. He groaned frustratingly when he felt excessive lubricant drip down from the creak of his ass because Chan Yeol always liked to play with him until he had Baek Hyun _begging_ to be fucked. It was habitual for him to use lube excessively like this, and he just _knew_ that it must’ve left stain onto the bed spread. He felt like punching the shit out of Chan Yeol’s head. Two seconds later found him pulling erratically at his boyfriend’s sleeping shorts. He whimpered lustfully when he saw that the man didn’t wear any underwear beneath and he straddled his torso, grabbing at Chan Yeol’s bang painfully when he crushed their lips together.

 

Baek Hyun still had his loose tee on, and Chan Yeol’s blunt fingernails scratching at his back made him hiss painfully between their kiss before he slam his naked bottom down to the tall man’s very much hard dick. Chan Yeol pulled away after that, huffing out hot air, and something painful twisted at Baek Hyun’s chest.

 

He didn’t understand what the fuck was going on. He didn’t understand why Chan Yeol was looking like this –eyes glaze and lost and angry and sad. Just so. Fucking. _Sad_.

 

It was painful when he rode Chan Yeol that night. The pain was nothing physical, but it did shit to his head, his chest, his _emotion_. He started slow, torturously slow and every time Chan Yeol made a grab at his hips, trying to take control, he would slap the grip away before pointing an index finger warningly at the wide eyed man. “You wanted this so fucking much, didn’t you? We’re doing it my way, so sit the fuck down.” He didn’t like it. He didn’t like being in this position at all, but he was angry. So fucking angry and confused and fucked up aroused to be stretched by the tall man’s thick cock.

 

It was Chan Yeol who came first. Baek Hyun had stop moving after that, jacking off frenziedly atop of his boyfriend until his cum streaked over the tall man’s tee, pearly whites shoot far that some of it had slid down Chan Yeol’s cheek. Chan Yeol’s eyes were wide, startled, shocked, and the tears Baek Hyun had been trying to hold in finally dripped down. It was painful, so fucking painful, because he was a horrible person. His old tee, the one Chan Yeol was wearing, was soiled with his guilty want. He was sure what he did must have hurt Chan Yeol, because just look at the beautiful man now –look at his fucking face. Mouth agape, eyes wide and the hurt twisted more painfully in his chest until he can’t fucking breath at all.

 

“B-Baek Hyun?” Chan Yeol called out hesitantly and Baek Hyun pulled away after that with a shake of his head, standing up after pulling the condom from around Chan Yeol’s softening girth. Some of the cum dripped out around his fingers when he tied the rubber carelessly. Grabbing his boxer brief, sleeping shorts and the ripped aluminium packet of the condom, Baek Hyun walked to the bathroom with wet face and a broken heart.

   

That night, he slept on the couch, facing away from the other man.

 

===

 

The drive back from Bucheon was just as silent as the day before. When Baek Hyun woke up that morning, he had pushed Chan Yeol away to grab the soiled bed spread from beneath the tall man. Chan Yeol woke up with a start, and he looked at Baek Hyun with wide eyes and batted breath.

 

 _“Baek Hyun?”_ He croaked out with a hoarse voice.

 

Baek Hyun didn’t respond as he walked away and dumped everything into the washing machine. His mom quirked an eyebrow at that, but he lied and reasoned with her that they spilled some food the night before. **Lies**. He’d lied to his _mom_.

 

Baek Hyun hated himself so much then.

 

“Se Hun’s throwing a party tonight,” Chan Yeol suddenly said. “Are you going?” His voice was a deep hum and once upon a time, it’ll make his head light and giddy, but now, they clenched his chest in a tight grip.

 

“Yeah.” He said absentmindedly.

 

“Want me to pick you up later?” The tall man asked again, whipping his head around to face him.

 

“No need. I’ll have to drive the truck back to his place later on.” His eyes felt dry. He regretted forgoing his shades and he still couldn’t find it in him to look at the other man.

 

“Oh.” Chan Yeol sighed. “How about after? Want me to take you home?”

  
Baek Hyun didn’t reply after that. **Home**. Where? His place or the captain’s place? These days, the line of **home** had blurred into a grey shade with the frequency of his stays at Chan Yeol’s studio apartment. His grip around the steering wheel hardened at the thought and when he dropped his boyfriend off at his place, they didn’t kiss. Baek Hyun’s eyes glued to the front in stubborn determination. Chan Yeol didn’t say anything as he grabbed his backpack from the back seat and Baek Hyun drove off after that with a grim line marring his face.

 

The drive back to his apartment was filled with grief and confusion. It was frustrating. Because he didn’t understand what was going on. Betrayed. Did he feel betrayed? Hurt? Nothing was making sense anymore, things moved and changed so fast, he was losing grip, control was slipping away so carelessly out of his fingers. He didn’t like feeling like this. He didn’t like feeling this lonely.

 

===

 

That night, he arrived much later than he’d plan. He blamed the quick nap he took earlier, but he knew it was just an excuse to justify his cowardly self from wanting to avoid seeing Chan Yeol so quickly after their departure that afternoon. He couldn’t find the courage in him to see the other man –not after what Baek Hyun had done to him the night before.

 

Se Hun’s place was already full with crowd. It was one of the perks of being popular, he supposed. Apparently nonchalance and uncaring attitude exude an air of coolness and mysterious that gratify people to a person like Se Hun.

 

Se Hun’s lawyer brother, apparently, was just as flamboyant as his younger brother. The place was decorated tastefully with minimalistic and avant-garde interior. Black and white and glasses. Cold and closed off unlike the splashes of colours he was used to at Chan Yeol’s smaller studio apartment.

 

The disco light Se Hun had impulsively bought the year before was on for the first time, colouring the walls and air in spectrums of blue, red and green. The dining table was filled with buckets of beers, punch and snacks. People were crowding each other, friends laughing and dancing to the playlist Se Hun had set up.

 

He walked to the dining table and grabbed a can of cold beer for himself, leaning against the glassed table as he allowed his eyes to roam around the room. Adjacent to the dining table was the living room. Some people were standing messily about and some had taken places on the floor, the arm of the couch and the single chairs. It was then that he saw a familiar red head.

 

His heart skipped at the realisation of who it was.

 

He thought he’d recognised Chan Yeol’s black bomber jacket anywhere. He saw the man donned them on numerous times before, just like the jade green tee he had beneath along with the grey skinny jeans. It was a good look, complimenting his slight tan skin.

 

Chan Yeol was on the couch, alone with no company, and yet, the man impossibly didn’t seem out of place at all. His expression seemed closed off, quiet, and Baek Hyun missed his boisterous laugh. A can of beer was nestled between his two palms, his wide shoulders slouched in as he stared ahead. Baek Hyun wished he can just walked into his space and garner his attention. He wished he can just whisk the man away and kissed him and tell him how sorry he was for everything. He wished he can hold his hand and confide in the man, goad him into telling what was going through in his pretty head, because nothing was making any sense anymore. He was lost, he felt lost, and he wanted to know what was going on with them.

 

He wished for many things, truth to be told. The greed of wanting too much was a heavy weight in his chest, making him unfairly lightheaded and hurt all over.

 

Was it his fault?

 

Did he take things too much for granted?

 

Did Chan Yeol finally have enough of him?

 

Was it karma?

 

Because he always took his relationships for granted before, so did fate or whatever shit finally catch up with him?

 

Lonely.

 

Miserable.

 

Frustration.

 

Baek Hyun didn’t know since when things were only just about him.

 

“Why are you here and not there having sex like rabbits with your _boyfriend_?” Lu Han’s snicker caught him off guard.

 

He turned his head around to see Lu Han in a similar position as he, body relaxed while leaning against the dining table just next to him.    

 

“We’re in public, Lu Han, and I don’t fancy people ogling over his dick, so no thanks. It has been months since that call, why are you still so salty, man?” He sighed, bad mood pummelling further down.

 

“Salty?” Lu Han spat the word as if the very verb was a cuss. “Dude, my chastity was broken from that call. My _ears_ , man.” He groaned and when he would usually find pleasure into goading out more misery out of the elder from this sort of conversation, that night, he just couldn’t find the energy to argue further.

 

So he stayed quiet, eyes still never leaving his boyfriend.

 

Boyfriend, huh?

 

Chan Yeol would once in a while perk up and stared at the entrance door whenever someone walked in, but he would always seem disappointed after that before resuming his position back. It was confusing. Baek Hyun found it disgusting how he’d wish it was him Chan Yeol was actually looking for. Hope was a delusional thing, he had thought. He didn’t even know what he was hoping for.

 

“Do you know who he’s staring at?” Lu Han asked after a while. It took him some time to turn to the elder with a confused frown. The soccer team captain looked thinner than the last he saw him. His hair was messy, cheeks soft like those of a child. The elder flicked his eyes Baek Hyun’s way before looking back at the handsome still sitting basketball captain. “Look at him, Baek Hyun-ah, and tell me who he’s staring at.”

 

It was hard for him to observe with so many people milling around, but after a while, he saw that Chan Yeol’s line of sight wasn’t actually focusing on nothing. It was to the balcony. Out there, he knew the view was expansively spectacular. The long stretch of Han River was a clear view just like the blinking lights from the city. And over there by the railing was Oh Se Hun, cheeks tinted slightly in pink as a tall pretty girl was paying attention to him so attentively with sparkly eyes.

 

He always had that effect on other people, Baek Hyun would know, because Se Hun had always been the star in his vision all these times. He was, at least, before a tall red haired man knocked down all of his well-guarded walls in a rude intrusion and stuck there like a stubborn cancer.

 

“You mean Oh Se Hun, the star of your wet dream?” He said spitefully, the name rolled smoothly from his tongue.

 

“And in the past, the star of yours too.” Lu Han snorted back, not denying.

 

Oh Se Hun.

 

Lu Han.

 

It was ironic how both of them were his best friends despite their vivid different personalities.

 

“Lu Han,” he started with a sigh before the elder cut him off with a soft voice.

 

“So let me ask you again, Baek Hyun-ah, who is he staring at? Or rather, _what_ is he staring at?”

 

“Hyung, I really don’t get what you’re trying to say –”

 

“His insecurity.” Lu Han cut him again. “A threat, a challenge. Stuff of nightmare, really.” He finished with a sip of his beer. Baek Hyun stared at the elder with a confused gaze before he turned away towards the tall man on the couch, studying the frown lining his lips before averting his eyes outside to the balcony.

 

“I don’t quite follow you,” He said, hesitance coating his words thickly and he turned his eyes towards the Chinese male back.

 

Lu Han’s expression was soft. It was a rare sight, because Lu Han had always been an impulsive man, patience was never his forte, and Baek Hyun’s slow follow-ups always made him cracked and steamed with petty rage and anger.

 

“Just imagine this,” He said. “He’s had the hots for you for like, what, two years now? All that while with knowing and seeing how royally fucked you are over Se Hun, the ace of his team, the fucking star of his team, his _main_ competition.” He took a sip of his beer again, “You guys are together for only how many months, six? Seven? And even after all that time, who is it that holds your priority?”

 

“Lu Han, Se Hun’s my _best friend_. He holds my priority, that’s true, because we grew up together, you know that, you were there too. But that’s it. And in case you didn’t notice, dude, he chasing you around is not a sport. He’s _stupid_ over _you_.”

 

“Yeah, even so, what if suddenly he decides to just fuck everything off and finally had enough of me and _finally_ sees you? Decides that he might want you too? Decides that you’re worth a chance?” Lu Han asked, voice cracking slightly from saying that much in one breath.

 

“I’m fucking _over_ him, I’m with Chan Yeol now, Lu Han, he’s my boyfriend, he’s the only one I want.”

 

“Yeah, but does he know that? Have you guys even talked about it at least? Hell, does anyone else even know about you guys at all aside from me and Kyung Soo?”

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh_.

 

And suddenly, everything just fell clicking into places.

 

Chan Yeol had always been a busy man, juggling with his position as the basketball captain and his studies to maintain his high pointer, to retain his position and to maintain balance between his curricular activities and his academic. But he will always just drop everything he was doing whenever Baek Hyun mention that he was going back to hang out with Se Hun. He noticed this before. He noticed it, but never gave the thought a chance. Chan Yeol will always stick closer to him if Se Hun was around or _any_ of his friends were around and now, he realised much to his horror, that while he thought the man was being a cute clingy puppy –that was not the case at all.

 

Insecurity?

 

Fear?

 

And at that lake?

 

Lu Han’s snort at the distressed sound he groaned out was depressing.

 

“How do you even know about this?” he asked, chest clenching in painfully.

 

“Because he’s my friend. We talk, you know. He's always talking about you even way before you guys started talking at all.” The Chinese said, voice quiet. 

 

He should’ve realised how everything had shifted wrongly once he mentioned Se Hun and about how he’d always been planning to take him there. How cheap he’d made the experience for the tall man. The so-called surprise date –like a second hand gift passed down because the intended person before have rejected them and Chan Yeol was just like a rebound.

 

He wasn’t a rebound, _shit_ , he swore the man wasn’t just a rebound.   

 

He was always talking about Se Hun all the time they spent together. Because Se Hun was his best friend, a permanent part of his day because they were really close, there was close to no event that happened without the basketball ace’s presence in them.

 

How insensitive he must’ve seen like.

 

How much stupider can he be?

 

“But Lu Han, he must know that _that’s_ not the case at all. I’m with him most days, sleeping at his place most nights, and –”

 

“Look, I’m tired with being the gay whisperer to your love life, so how about this. Just go to Se Hun. Talk to him. Do all that gay shit you guys always do so fucking naturally, and watch for his expression. Look at his face and tell me it’s not miserable, because shit man, I see that thing all the time you’re with Se Hun, when he talked about you with me sometimes, and it’s just _sad_ and unsightly.” Lu Han sighed. “Go and prove me wrong, Baek Hyun, because if you don’t want to lose what you’re having now, you better talk shit out with him, man.”

 

Baek Hyun didn’t move.

 

Stunned.

 

Rooted to his place because he was staring at Chan Yeol now and the man looked miserable by himself on the couch. Lonely. Small. Insecure.  

 

But what if he read things wrong? What if Lu Han read things wrong? What if it didn’t matter anymore and Chan Yeol decided that things weren’t worth it anymore and everything will fall back to square one?

 

He decided to just go ahead, encouraged by Lu Han’s bored face, because his heart was beating crazily under his chest and his guts hurt so much. His fingers tingled and he didn’t realise that he was already walking and Se Hun had stopped talking to the tall girl and had his attention fully shifted to the shorter male.

 

Usually, it would send warmth down his tummy at the reaction, because Se Hun was plain bias –just so fucking _bias_. Baek Hyun was his favourite person and he would choose him out of everyone all the time without fail, if it wasn’t for Lu Han.

 

“You’re here!” The grin was drunken, lazy and the embrace around him was a natural fit. A routine, **habitual**.

 

“’Course I’ll be here. You think I’ll let the free beers go to waste, asshole?” He said, arms fitting nicely around the slim waist, but felt wrong. And just because he was a masochist, his eyes flickered inside to the living room until they found purchase onto a tall red haired man.

 

He felt as if his breath was rudely kicked from his chest, because Chan Yeol’s narrowed eyes and clenched jaw was a clear testament to Lu Han’s claim, and he thought that the furrowed eyebrows, the hopeless and sad expression marring the beautiful face broke his heart a little.

 

It can’t be true.

 

It just can’t be true, because Chan Yeol must have known right?

 

Known that Baek Hyun had been ready to move on from Oh Se Hun.

 

The embrace fell from around him just as his was from around another thin waist and he focused his gaze back at his tall best friend. Se Hun still had that stupid grin on his face and the words just spilled out from his lips carelessly before he could even think them through.

 

“I’ve been dating Chan Yeol for a while now and Lu Han told me that he’s had wet dreams about you these days and that’s why he’s been avoiding you like a plague.”

 

As he said that, he pointed an arm out towards the dining table. It was horrifying how quickly Se Hun had spin his head towards the dining table, it was typical of him, he’d anticipated them as well as the loud “WHAT?” the man had shriek out.

 

Se Hun had move away after that and Baek Hyun turned his attention to the other Chinese male, watching with growing horror how quickly his face had morph from confused to plain horrified that all colours had left his skin. When he saw how fast Se Hun was closing in to him, he made haste and practically leaped off from his spot and manoeuvre through the throngs of people to make his escape.

 

But Baek Hyun didn’t care about that at all. Instead, he’d turn his gaze towards his still sitting boyfriend whose eyes seemed as if they never left him. Everything fell into a messy chaos. Everyone was murmuring and cheering and catcalling over the running soccer captain and the chasing basketball ace, and in this chaotic commotion, Baek Hyun made his way towards Chan Yeol.

 

The man’s eyes were wide when he approached him.

 

“What did you do?” Chan Yeol asked, as if he hadn’t been focusing to his surrounding all this time and Baek Hyun found it hard to breath now.

 

“Nothing. I told Se Hun of the truth.” He said.

 

“What truth?” Chan Yeol asked in a small quiet voice as if he was scared of his answer.

 

“That we’re dating and that Lu Han’s been having wet dreams about him.”

 

“Lu Han _what_?” The question was close to a shriek, but he would understand the disbelief in his voice. It was a twisted truth. Lu Han never had a wet dream about the basketball ace. It was worst –holding hands in the car, soft kisses in the kitchen over cooking breakfast and smiles.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He said, pushing out his arm out and made a grab at the tall man’s forearm. “We need to talk, Chan Yeol, please.”

 

===

 

Although his words were filled with urgency, they took their time getting out from Se Hun’s apartment. Even when Baek Hyun was the one who led them out to the lift, it was Chan Yeol who took the lead somehow when they reached the parking lot. It was already past eleven when the man drove them into the freeway, route leading them nowhere near to either of their places.

 

The street lights along the roadside were a blurry shade of orange and the a/c was cooling his hot face down.

 

“Chan Yeol,” He said after a while. “You know that we’re dating, right?” He asked and looked at the other man’s blank face. Chan Yeol didn’t say anything, but only to respond with a slight nod. “Good.” He said, “ _Good_. Because I want to say a lot of things and I’m not good at it, so can you promise that you will not interrupt me?” He asked again, and after a while, Chan Yeol finally nodded again. So he took a deep breathe in, trying to calm his erratic heart down and tried to gather his thought.

 

It could’ve been minutes when he finally started talking.

 

“I realised that I’ve been an insensitive dick.” He said. “But I want you to know that I’ve been told that I am unobservant of other’s emotions. While it’s comforting to take shelter in that very fact, that’s not going to work when you’re in a relationship. Especially when you’re with someone who means so much to you. So I want to say that I’m sorry.” He sighed. Embarrassed and awkward, exposed for saying things so personal and intimate like this. “I want to make this work, Chan Yeol, I want to make us work. I want you. I know I’ve said this so many times before, that your dick is the best I’ve ever had and your kisses made my head stupid and mad, but it’s not just your body that I’m after. I really, _really_ want you.” He groaned.

 

“Because you make me feel things, man, you make me feel needed, treasured, prioritised. You don’t understand how stupid I am for you, I need to see you every fucking day, it doesn’t matter if it’s just to see you bawl your guts out from watching stupid chic-flick, or some sad animes. I want to see all that and _feel_ all that with _you_. I want to hold your hands, I want to spoon you every night despite my boner stabbing your ass every morning from my morning woods. Chan Yeol, I want to take you out on dates, I want to hear your voice, I want to see your face, I want to eat your omelettes, I want to watch you study from your bed.”

 

His heart was going crazy, his guts clenched and it was hard to breath. He felt like the space was closing in on him, suffocating him with the truth that came easily out of his mouth. His hands were cold, his head felt light –as if he can faint at any time because it was ridiculously scary how he was actually realising all of this while he talked. He hadn’t thought of this before, but this was the truth that he took for granted. The truth of how crazy he actually was for Chan Yeol. There were only few cars on the freeway, it was a Wednesday night after all, most people were already tucked in their home to prepare for another working day. He was still staring ahead,

 

“I know that you can’t tell, but my heart is beating so fast now, I think I might have a heart attack, man.” He sighed. “I want to do so many things with you, to you. I want to –” His lips dried up at the thought. “I –Chan Yeol, I want –” Because the thought had always been there, lurking in his head and while he always postpone the due to cross examine them with himself, he thought that maybe it wasn’t actually time that he needed to come in term with them. Because the fact was, “I want to fall in love with _you_.” He said, voice soft and hushed, “I’m already falling, so, so fucking deep actually, but I want to fall in deeper, that I – _woah_ the road! Chan Yeol, the road!”         

 

His fingers were cold when he gripped at the steering wheel when the car had swerved to another lane, almost colliding with the road divider if not for his swift interjection. The fear stabbed into him sharply and he looked over the other man in a glare, only for his face to soften at the sight that met him.

 

Chan Yeol’s face was flushed red. His thick lips were trembling and fuck it, even his ears had bloom fully in fucking red. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Park Chan Yeol was unbearably cute, and while he’d said this out aloud from time to time, he still can’t get over the fact of how much this beautiful man actually really wanted him too.

 

===

 

When they got back to the tall man’s place, they didn’t do anything other than sharing messy wet kisses as the man embrace him as if he’d lost him before and too scared of losing him again. It was crazy how good Chan Yeol was to make him feel this desperately wanted. To feel needed. “I’m sorry,” Chan Yeol said between their kisses, arms wrapping tightly around Baek Hyun’s waist and Baek Hyun couldn’t find it in himself to even close his eyes, greedy as he drunk up the man’s expression. “I’m sorry for making you do things you did at your parents’ place, I’m so fucking sorry for breaking you like that, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He sobbed. 

 

Lain on their side like this, Chan Yeol’s chest was pressed tightly against Baek Hyun’s. The tall man still had his full clothes on –his bomber jacket still wrapped atop his shirt, their socks still on their feet. But none of them even care about small matters such as that. There was nothing lustful about their touches and kisses. It was only full of longing and emotion and everything was chocking him that he didn’t realise how just like Chan Yeol, his face was wet with tears.

 

“I’m sorry for making you so insecure,” Baek Hyun gasped out. “Trust me Chan Yeol, I’m in love with you, please don’t misunderstand about Se Hun.” He said desperately. The feeling was foreign, this desperation. It was overwhelming, he didn’t know what to do or how to handle them because finally, _finally_ , he had fell, still plunging down and he didn’t want it to stop, didn’t want to lose it, didn’t want to lose Chan Yeol, because _shit_ , he wasn’t lying when he said all the things he did to the man in the car before.

 

“I love you,” Chan Yeol said, finally pulling away from the kiss and just stared down at him. His face was red, snot trailing down the end of his nostrils and cheeks and chin wet from tears and sweat. It was supposed to be an ugly image, but the sight still wrung his heart twistedly. “I love you, shit, Baek Hyun, I love you so much, I’ve loved you so since the beginning.” He sobbed and Baek Hyun raised his arms, thumbs wiping at the fresh tear tracking down the handsome man’s cheeks.

 

“Shit, Chan Yeol, stop crying man, you’re making me cry harder.” He whined, pushing his face up to drop a messy kiss onto the other man’s already swollen lips. Chan Yeol followed along and kissed him hard until he was dizzy.

 

They kissed plentiful of time more after that until their lips chaffed and their jaws hurt, but it was okay.

 

Because Baek Hyun was in love.

 

He was finally in love.

 

He was needed.

 

Wanted.

 

Love.

 

Shit.

 

 _Love_.

 

Jong Dae told him of this before, told him that Love was like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning of a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, hearts mature and love turns to coals, deep-burning and unquenchable. When he said that he quoted this from Bruce Lee, Baek Hyun didn’t believe him. Didn’t believe that Bruce Lee had come out with this or that **Love** can work like that at all. Because what he felt for Se Hun before was different, for there was only a sense of pining and longing in his _love_ –he thought that it didn’t make sense that he can feel other than that, because their friendship was enough. Always enough.

 

But with Chan Yeol –

 

It was inferno, it was unquenchable, and he wanted more, wanted to drown in deeper until there was nothing for his feet to rest on.

 

That night, when Chan Yeol rested his head against Baek Hyun’s chest, both men were still fully dressed, but Baek Hyun thought that Bruce Lee was right all along.

 

Because with Chan Yeol, he wanted all that. To fall in love and to never stop from falling in deeper and deeper until everything turned black and white.

 

Shit.

 

 _Love_ , man.

 

Love was fucked up, but he wanted all that.

 

Love.

 

Like.

 

Like.

 

Love.

 

Chan Yeol.

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

Was there even a difference?  

 

===

 

Baek Hyun, however, was rudely awoken later that morning when his phone rang loudly from his pocket. He groaned when Chan Yeol shoved at his arm, gurgling a curse about fucking answer it, man, _shit_ and so much for _love_ , huh.

 

He shoved a hand into his pocket, cursing at the tight material of his skinny jeans and eyed the screen with blurry eyes.

 

5.45am.

 

Who the fuck even had the audacity to even call another human being at this ungodly hour?

 

“Fuck you want?” he groaned when he slid his fingers atop the screen and answer the call.

 

 _“Is he clean?”_ Was the panicky response. _“Shit Baek Hyun, I need to know, is he clean?”_

 

The groan he let out was inhumane, Chan Yeol’s legs were still tangled around his and the man’s arms were tight around his waist that it was getting stuffy. The tuff of red hair stabbing into his nose didn’t help his mood either.

 

“The fuck you’re talking about –”

 

_“Se Hun, I’m talking about Se Hun. Is he clean? He doesn’t have a disease or ch-chlamydia or, Baek Hyun, please, I need to know this.”_

 

He blinked his eyes rapidly at the statement, realising with growing horror how his sleepy mind was whirling into life at the surge of information because –

 

“Lu Han, where are you now, exactly?” Because –just because he _can’t_ be.

 

_“It doesn’t matter, I need to know, man, this is important, just fucking –”_

 

“Oh my fucking god.” He sat up in haste when suspicion shaped into a realisation, like a rude motherfucking epiphany because it _can’t_ be. The blanket crumpled around his waist with his sharp movement, just like the tight embrace that fell from around him with a loud thump, followed by a long distressed groan. “Shit, oh my god Lu Han, did you have sex with Se Hun? Oh fucking Se Hun?”

 

_“Baek Hyun, that’s not the point, I need to fucking –”_

 

“Holy shit! Holy motherfucking shit, Lu, is this real? You finally surrendered your ass to that bastard? Oh my fucking god, to Oh Se Hun? Oh fucking Se Hun? The basketball ace that have been chasing you around since high school?” The howl of laughter he wailed out was obscene, his eyes tear up. He was cackling until he didn’t sound anything like human at all. Chan Yeol sat up next to him after that in a beat, face panicky as he looked around with bleary face and sleepy eyes, hair mussed up and messy.

 

“What’s up?” He asked groggily from next to him.

 

_“Don’t tell him –by god Baek Hyun, I will really send that porn stash to your grandmother –”_

 

“Lu Han had sex with Se Hun!” He screamed out, laughing uncontrollably until his chest and tummy hurt. “He finally gave up his ass virginity to my Se Hun!”

 

_“Shit, fuck you, you think I won’t do it, Baek Hyun? Because I will fucking do it!”_

 

It didn’t matter though, because Chan Yeol’s boisterous whale-like laugh echoed Baek Hyun’s own and it was ridiculous, it was five something in the fucking morning, and both he and Chan Yeol were laughing their guts out until he was pretty sure that they almost throw up at the intensity of it all. Lu Han hung up after that. Baek Hyun and Chan Yeol visited the elder man’s place later to see Se Hun coming out from the elder’s room with bleeding nose and a drunken smile, dressed only in boxer brief and his shirt, unbuttoned so obscenely with few bite marks littered here and there. Chan Yeol had rushed into the Chinese man’s room excitedly with a huge grin at the ace’s exit.

 

“Three rounds,” Se Hun giggled, rising three fingers towards him. “I even _serviced_ him just now, I told you he will come around, just wait for the car, man, it will happen.” While Baek Hyun didn’t know whether to feel horrified about it all or just happy for the stupid man’s drunken smile, he couldn’t help from smiling out. “This is love, Baek Hyun, I can die a happy man.”

 

Chan Yeol’s shrilled yowl of laughter was worrisome, chorusing along with a – “I can’t fucking believe it! What did you said before, Lu? Strong impenetrable Wall of China? Dude, your wall just got savaged and robbed of its virginity, oh my fucking god!”

 

It was understandable that the following day when Chan Yeol walked to his car, ‘Wall of China has fallen’ was spray-painted in red along the length of the sedan’s side. Chan Yeol cried out mournfully at that. A week later, Se Hun uploaded a picture of him lain with Lu Han on instagram. Both men were obviously undressed despite how the picture only showed from their shoulders up. Lu Han had covered his red face with both of his palms, while Se Hun had grinned widely. The subject of the picture was simple, only one word – _savage_. 

 

It was controversial.     

 

-End-

 

Ever since I saw [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/99/4e/bc/994ebc270b0ef1ba0e101138d82ef232.jpg), I’ve been toying with the idea of writing the camping scene and incorporate them in many of my projects before ([Waltz ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/785740/waltz-fluff-romance-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek)and [Tonight You’re Perfect](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/917855/tonight-you-re-perfect-baekyeol)), but decided not to, and feature them in here instead. The truck tent should look something like this ([1](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e4/c8/9f/e4c89f5935db7710bd7f0d716688102f.jpg), [2](https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9dcdkawci1r95odzo1_500.jpg), [3](http://2p2bboli8d61fqhjiqzb8p1a.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/2015-Chevrolet-Silverado-2500HD-026.jpg))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! It’s done!
> 
> I’m pretty sure no one expected the slight angst in the middle of this, but I thought that it’s needed though because they’ve jumped straight ahead into this relationship without properly talking about their feelings and thoughts and stuff, shit bound to happen, y’know? I mean, Baekhyun has had the hots for Sehun for a long time, and Chanyeol knows about it. It’s impossible for him not to feel even the slightest insecure about it especially when he’s with him plentiful of times in a week during practices and such.
> 
> I put the warning at the beginning something about non-con, and this part is for the scene at Baekhyun’s parent’s place. Like it or not, Baekhyun didn’t consent the whole thing really, he felt good and such, but that does not change the fact of how frustrated he was about it that whole time. Hence, the warning. 
> 
> Fun fact! That scene with Luhan and the Instagram thing. I actually wrote that one first before I wrote the whole fic XD

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been posting most of my works at AFF, and this is the first. time. ever. for me to use any other platform and I'm nervous and confused AF. Tried to import the whole thing, but I don't know what went wrong, like, why, why, whyyyyyyy I'm crying bloody tears. Okay. Hope that you guys liked it! Will steadily post each chapter as this fic is completed, so look forward to it!


End file.
